


The V

by Anivy (Yamimidna), Winter_of_tomorrow, Yamimidna



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Adoption, Bookstores and Café fluff, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry) Sex, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Vergil (Devil May Cry), Post-Devil May Cry 5, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamimidna/pseuds/Anivy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_of_tomorrow/pseuds/Winter_of_tomorrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamimidna/pseuds/Yamimidna
Summary: After hell, Vergil tries to find his place in the human world. Meanwhile, Lady is curious if the Half-Devil she met in temen-ni-gru changed. A mission leads her to a bookstore in Redgrave that's called V...
Relationships: Lady & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Lady/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	1. One and a half years

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is an adapted roleplay Yamimidna and I have been writing. Every blank line stands for a change of view, switching between Lady and Vergil and sometimes other characters. We'll try to make those changes as clear as possible to avoid any confusion.

One and a half years.

That's how long Vergil and Dante spent in the underworld, fighting countless enemies and fighting each other countless times as well. 

Deep down in hell, the flow of time was difficult to keep track on. The underworld has no day and night cycle. And both brothers were fueled by the demon energy all around them - sleep and eating wasn't really a necessity around there.

So when the time came that the Qliphoth trees roots were all destroyed and Dante grew more and more wary of the demon world - this time, Vergil followed.

Maybe it was because of the time he spent as the man named V that made him choose to follow. Maybe it was the fact that Vergil realized he had a responsibility to… sort a few things out on the other side. Or maybe it was just how Dante insisted on dragging his brother along and keep an eye on him. 

Yamato's otherworldly edge sliced through the dimensions. And thus a portal opened, just big enough for the two to walk through in their human forms. They landed where the roots of the tree sprouted out, in the ruins of what is now Red Grave City. The remnants of the Qliphoth still laid there, construction sites all around it. They didn't stay long, Dante muttering that he needs to get to Morrison and then off to his office to take a well needed shower asap. Vergil on the other hand… didn't really think about what to do yet. But as a matter of fact, he didn't have any place to stay. After all, he'd spent more than 20 years in hell. Though he faintly remembered that he had a small amount of money saved up back when he was 18 years old, he doubted that he could access it right now. 

So the only option… was to go with Dante for now. Vergil didn't ask his brother if he could - Dante just thought it would go without saying that Vergil would stay at his office. Though his older brother might have had different thoughts, Vergil was taking up that silent offer, yes. But he won't stay for longer than absolutely necessary, he told himself.

So when Dante was off to get the deed from Morrison down at Gru's cellar, Vergil already headed for the DMC office. He remembered how weird it had felt seeing it for the first time as V. Back when he asked Morrison to bring him to Dante, he knew his brother had a shop somewhere, but never headed there himself. That old, fucked up building in the worst part of town. That neon sign - Devil May Cry. Oh it just sounded like something Dante would believe in. And that filthy stench of a depressed middle aged man filling his nostrils as soon as he stepped inside… But that was more than a year ago.

Now - Vergil walks through the streets, ignoring the humans shooting him looks for his fucked up coat and the katana in his hand. His clothes are even worse for wear after all these fights in hell. And it might be that he's blocking the shower before Dante gets there as well. If the place even still stands and if the water is turned on. But to his surprise, when he reaches the facade of the building, he is met with a warm yellowish light streaking through the windows. Someone is already there…

Vergil readies himself, though he can figure who's waiting inside.

One and a half year. It's been such a long time since Vergil and Dante have disappeared from earth, one and a half year since Lady has last seen the half demon idiot and the man that she's known as V for a short time. Honestly, it's been over twenty years since she had last seen Dante's twin. Like - really seen, and not V. It's weird and Lady is glad that the whole thing about this pissed off houseplant is over. 

She still spends a lot of time in the DMC, as she knows that Morrison finds her here for jobs, also Dante owns a jukebox and somebody had to take care of that mess at some point. She even tries to get some fresh air into the office but it seems like the smell of old rotten pizza, alcohol and sweat as well as blood will never leave. And she's there to remember some of the good times they had back then. Trish is with her a lot of times, trying to get some jobs too but mostly ordering pizza and being not really productive at all. They come along somehow, though.

That evening, it's again a pizza evening, reading some magazines because they never bothered to stop the delivery of Dante's favorite porn and weapon magazines, just wasting some time there. Until Trish gets up, electricity collecting around her arms and mumbling about demons coming close.

Lady drops her pizza and magazine and stands up too, taking out her handguns and aiming towards the door. Demons, huh? Since Dante's gone they don't seem to be too interested in this place.

As soon as the person comes in, Trish sends some lightings into the demon's direction and Lady shoots her weapon once before even looking. 

  
  


One step left. One step right. And Vergil dodges both incoming attacks, immediately pulling Yamato out of its sheath to block whatever heads his way next. Of course, he already felt Trish when he stepped close to the door. But then his eyes also catch Lady's presence. So… both have waited all this time for Dante to come back? Vergil has a snarl on his face. “Is this how you greet customers going in as well? Fools.” 

“Well, only those who don't leave money.” Trish growls demonically - her hate against Vergil, wherever it comes from - is still omnipresent and another lighting makes it way towards Vergil.

While Trish sends another attack for the simple reason of wanting to attack Vergil, Lady stops and stares. That… That's Vergil. And Trish couldn't have just told her that the demon that's approaching is Vergil? A bullet wasted on a wannabe god. He… looks good. Not in the meaning of handsome, of course. He looks healthy and shit...has he grown up since temen-ni-gru. He still looks younger than Dante, though, might be because he spent so much time in hell or because he's clean shaven - just like back then. Meanwhile, Trishs attacks are slightly burning the carpet that Lady cleaned only recently. Don't piss me off, you crazy bitch, Trish. “Where's Dante, half-demon?”, Trish asks.

Before the lightning could reach him, Vergil vanishes in a blue blur - only to reappear right in front of Trish with the edge of yamato dangerously close to her throat. His eyes pierce through her as he spits his words at her. “As if you would really care, fake minion of Mundus. Though really… if you had any brain left up there you wouldn't need to ask this foolish question.” Only when he's sure Trish is not going to attack him immediately again does he take back his blade and sheathes it swiftly. No, he is not here to fight. Though this fake image of his mother really tempts him to - she did save V once. Vergil looks at both women and folds his arms in front of him, huffing. “Dante… is meeting Morrison and then heading this way.” His eyes scan Lady briefly, he noticed that she stopped fighting sooner. So Arkham's daughter might have grown up a little…

Trish glares darkly at Vergil before she turns on her heels with a huff and leaves the DMC, slamming the door close. At least they are not burning the building before Dante can come back. Lady has a lot of questions but keeps them all back, and also puts her weapons back. Dante let him live and so did Nero, there must be a good reason for that, so she's not going to fight him as foolishly as she did in the temen-ni-gru. “So you're both back, huh? Hell's empty now or are you guys taking vacations?”

Honestly, Vergil doesn't expect Trish to leave without another snarky remark being sent his way, but he doesn't mind that she does either. His eyes follow her until the door slams closed behind her, and he lets out a short hum. Trish will probably just want to meet Dante half way. Who cares.

Vergil turns back to Lady as she speaks up, eyes flicking towards her once more. He takes a moment to answer, pondering on the words she chose. So… surprisingly casual for the situation. Just roll with it, he tells himself. “Hell will never be empty. But… well, you might be able to guess why Dante is back. And he didn't really allow me to say no as he told me that he's going to drag me along back into the human world.” Really, he wanted to get back as well, but Arkhams daughter doesn't have to know that. Vergils gaze is striding around the room. It looks alot cleaner than the last time his human side has been here. 

“So somebody misses pizza and strawberry sundae, I understand. And I guess he’s still on “having an eye on Nero’s old man”-mission?” Lady sits back on the desk in the office, taking another piece of pizza. She should be on edge and honestly, she is on edge, seeing him again after such a long time. She has learned to hide her nervousness well, she’s seen some shit, including getting caught in a demon’s body and digging a hole for a van. This has easily been the worst time, but also pretty exciting time of her life… Back to the demon at hand, she should probably leave him alone, giving him those few minutes between having Dante back again. “...You’re gonna visit Nero?” 

Vergil groans. So she knows as well… Though on second thought that is not that surprising. Lady and Nero did seem to be on friendly terms. Though her asking him about Nero… he hisses. “Keep your nose out of matters that don't concern you. I have my own reasons for being here.” He watches her sit down and eat pizza and sighs. No, you're going to ignore your own growling belly right now. His icy orbs scan Lady once more. Why is she still staying around? Isn't she on fighting terms with him as well? Besides… There is a much more pressing matter for him to get around. He really has to get into shower before his twin comes around. But as long as Lady is still here… 

“Oh, as far as I know I might call Nero a friend so it might concern me as well, heartwarming family reunion, you know”, she waves it off and finishes her pizza. Still, twenty years and he still manages to piss her off. Is it his voice? Is it his illegal good looking face? Who knows, surely not Lady. Licking her fingers, she gets up again and walks past him, eyes not leaving him. She’s careful around him, although she believes him that Dante is just on his way here, it might also be a lie and he has found another thing he can ressurect to gain more power. He’s a man who slaughtered millions of people. And still, Nero keeps the book he has received from Vergil in the van, reading it once in a while. He… can’t be that bad after his rebirth from what she’s heard from Nero…. 

Nero… A Friend… Vergils eyes narrow, but he doesn't comment on it and doesn’t give Lady the answer she seeks either. Though it really seems like she harbours no real animosity against him right now, he still can’t figure her out. And to be honest… it’s not like he could give her a clear answer. Nero… his son. He doesn’t even know how to approach him. If he should approach him or just better stay out of his life forever - since he wasn’t there up till now either, doing the act of a father right now seems… dishonest. Though a part of him tells him that he has the duty to at least give Nero a chance to seek out interaction if the boy wants to. Vergil lets out a groan, turning away from Lady and stepping closer to where he assumes the bathroom might be at. If he just gives her an answer she might leave. “If Nero is your friend, he’s going to tell you if anything of that sort ever happens. Now… I request you to leave for a moment at least. Dante is getting closer and… he’s going to hog the bathroom once he’s here. I’m not going to suffer through the last one and a half years worth of dirt any longer…”

Lady hopes that Vergil will visit his son as well as his girlfriend - who can’t wait to meet her hopefully-soon-to-be-father-in-law. Despite everything Lady is sure that Nero wants to talk or at least to see Vergil, she knows Vergil is not V but Nero seems to miss… both.... “Gonna pester that boy with calls every few days to see if something has happened, I hope you’re aware of that.” A step closer to the door, she puts a hand on the handle and opens it up, turning back a last time. Maybe she won’t see him for another twenty years so better remember this face, this body… Vergil. “You better do. I’d say you smell as bad as a certain depressive, middle-aged half-devil who lived in his own chaos for too long… but right now, you smell maybe even worse.” A grin and she’s gone, taking her motorcycle to drive to her own apartment, in the same city but a bit further away, to try to wrap her head around everything and take some time to remember temen-ni-gru.

Why is she so goddamn interested in that? Vergil stops himself from repeating his words that its none of her business. But he does look over his shoulder at her second comment. He is not arguing but it still annoys him that she practically said that he stinks. Oh he would love to wipe that grin off her face somehow. That stupid sexy grin he had last seen so many years ago… Vergil shakes his head and just heads towards the bathroom as soon as the door closes behind Lady.

It is… well, not as bad as he had feared it to be but that might be because the women had spent a lot of time here. Vergil groans as he tries to get his tattered coat off his body. It is a miracle that it survived for so long. But it does fuse with his devil body whenever he triggers after all. Though now it might have reached the end of its life. Vergil puts on the water and discards the clothes on the bathroom floor before stepping into the shower. He sighs and closes his eyes. Puddles of dirt and blood form around his feet, washing off his body. How long has it been? Twenty five years? His icy blue orbs open again and stare at the ceiling. He spent more of his life in hell than in the human world. But now he is back. Back to where it all started… and the feelings come down crashing. But only on his inside. Outwardly, Vergil clenches his fist. He has a duty to see it through. V knew, and now Vergil does. He is determined to get back to Red Grave City as soon as possible. And then… Fortuna. His frail human self was naive enough to trust Dante to help him right his wrongs, but Vergil knows better. Laying plans out in his mind, he ignores Dante coming back into the office - and barging at the door for hogging the bathroom for so long.

* * *

Again, time passes. Lady might avoid the DMC a little bit, yes, Dante is back but so is Vergil. But the second time she returns to the DMC, Vergil is already gone. An own apartment somewhere else, Dante tells her, got a job, got some money and he was gone. Dante doesn't sound too mad or sad though, they spend over a year together and Dante talked quite a lot about that time after some glasses of good whiskey and vodka. A night of laughters and long stories, some more information on Vergil's little things that Dante finds hilarious. 

More time passes. Lady takes a job which involves a clan of human mages who plan on opening a demon portal to summon some strong demon, because hell will never be empty. As she has her information from a former mage, there are some spells and information missing that she has to gather and her search for a demonic book brings her back to Redgrave City. They are still in the middle of reconstructing the city, but at least it has a street that leads into the city center and life is already flourishing there. It's not difficult to find the bookstore she's searching for, some other hunter told her about it, especially that somebody bought it after the demonic incident and rebuild it. It's a small house in a side street of the main road, the upper part is held in the old european building style with woodwork showing and the first floor has a small store window that shows a few new books as well as old ones. Above the door, together with a renaissance fresco, the name of the store hangs in fancy letters. “V”... Maybe it's the fifth branch of a bigger store company, Lady guesses as she walks in, why would it have any connections to that V…

The doorbell chimes. Vergil is in the back, going through a stack of old used books and putting etiquettes on them. His glove-clad fingers calmly apply the last one on a thick dictionary, before he sets it down and strides to the store front. His black leather boots click on the stone floor, quickly wiping his hands off dust on his black cloth pants and adjusting his dark blue vest and white dress shirt. There is a blue pin on his vest - slightly resembling a rose. 

Vergil opens the door and is greeted by a… Familiar face. At least this time she left her rocket launcher at home. Vergil steps in front of the counter, just across the door to the right of the entrance, slightly leaning on the table and keeping himself upright with his left arm behind him. The corner of his mouth lifts and his right hand pushes back the black framed glasses on his nose. “Welcome to V. How can I be of assistance… Lady Mary?”

The bookstore looks old on the inside, as if Qliphoth has never happened, as if it has never been destroyed. It even has the old bookstore smell, mixed with tea and coffee, and lemon. She closes her eyes and let's a bit nostalgia wash over her. It's a beautiful little mess in here, old books next to the latest issues of comics. She can already imagine the owner of the store an old man or woman, thick glasses, the kind of grandparent that offers cookies and hot chocolate. The clicking boots throw this image over board quickly and as she opens her eyes, Vergil stands in front of her. Fucking Alpha-and-omega freaking wannabe-god Vergil fuck you Sparda. Oh she wants to go home… Somehow… but also.. Damn. Is he the owner of this store? She has never known that he needs glasses, they fit… focus, Lady, focus. “Name's Lady. I'm looking for a book.” She doesn't bother with chit-chat, while the DMC was Dante's and kind of Lady's and Trish’s place but this, this is Vergil's territory.

“A book.” Vergil slightly turns his head and his mouth forms into a cocky smirk. “Why of course I can offer you a book here. What do you prefer? A history book… science book… or are you maybe more of a fantasy, horror, drama or romance novel reader?” While talking he steps back behind the counter, leaning down briefly to procure an accurate plan of the whole store. “Children's books and travel guides are on the first floor though. Comics and Mangas are to my right, just nearby the café area.” He looks back up to Lady, still with that cocky expression. Vergil notices that she's not intending to stay for long or chit chat. But he's got her on the back foot right now. It's obvious what she wants but he won't give it to her without having a bit of fun first. 

Lady leans on the counter and grins at him, though she's impressed how fast he's built up his own little empire between the things he loves most, books. “Well, if you're asking, I'm looking for a do-it-yourself book about kicking a god's ass, I heard it was published by the father-of-the-year publisher. You do happen to have that around, Sir?” A tea would be nice actually, but not here… she still doesn't know… how to act around Vergil…

It was this moment that Vergil realized that little Lady indeed grew up a lot. Gone was her snarky bitchy schoolgirl attitude - and instead she's actually taunting him back. Vergil lets out a deep chuckle. “I'm afraid there's no book on earth or in hell that could help you overcome that difference. But I guess I would have a philosophical book on self improvement in store - as in 'how to act around others if I want to get what I want from them’. Pretty sure said chapter advises to stay friendly and not overstep one's boundaries.” He steps back and slowly walks to the small tea station he set up for the café. “...Lemon, Chai, green or maybe matcha tea?”

Lady's smirk changes into a soft smile and she shakes her head, pushing herself off the counter. “Sounds like a wonderful plan, I'll tell you which page has the part of “How to surgically remove the stick up your ass”, then you can improve yourself too.” She follows Vergil to the back of the store and sits down in one of the armchairs, sinking into it. “Gonna take lemon, thank you. Seems like I'm going to stay for more than five minutes then.” Again, questions lie on her tongue. How are you? So you settle down? Do you live here? Have you visited your son yet? But she doesn't ask yet.

Vergil laughs. Has she spent too much time with his brother? Yes. Has he spent too much time with him? Definitely. “It seems that way. Indeed.” He prepares hot water and takes a fresh lemon, cutting it in half. He squeezes out the rest into a glass, filling it up with hot water once it is cooking and then putting another third of the lemon in the glass. Vergil brings the cup to Lady, also setting up sugar and placing a small bowl of chocolate cookies on the glass table, before sitting down opposite her and swiftly taking a cookie and biting a piece out of it. Vergil leans back in his own armchair, relaxing and folding his legs. His icy orbs check her clothes and appearance for a millisecond before looking into her eyes. She is wearing a similar outfit to that she wore one and a half years ago. Still not going to ask why she has to open her dress shirt so much her boobs almost fall out. “So. What kind of demon are you hunting?”

Lady takes the cup with a thanks, observing Vergil's every move meanwhile and only relaxes when he sits down, Yamato nowhere in sight, that might be good. She sweetens her hot lemon first, then takes a cookie too. “Demon? ‘M looking for the kick a God's ass book, you remember?” She takes a bite and wonders if Vergil bakes them. “Actually, I can't tell you its real name, but they call him the God Killer. Don't feel flattered, they say it's strong enough to kill even a god. I need a special tome that has the spell of shaminra. Any bells ringing yet?”

Vergil takes off his glasses and puts them down on the glass table. There is his smug grin again as he leans back once more, one arm propped up and forefinger tapping his temple. “...You are the only one insinuating that I am a kind of god. Should I feel concerned that you might have joined Fortunas Sparda-worshipping cult while I was gone?” Though it rubs the remnants of his pride in the right ways when he thinks about it, he knows Lady doesn't mean it that way. “God killer, huh? Surely a name humans gave it.” He takes another cookie. Shaminra it is… “Mh. I don't know if I heard about it.” The cookie is gone in three quick bites. He swallows then smirks at Lady. “Maybe you know a way to get this old devils brain to remember it again?”

“Seriously, don't tell me that's not what you were thinking once you ate that fruit from the demon tree? King? Surely not?” Lady rolls her eyes as the next cookie disappears and gets up, walking towards Vergil with a dangerous smile on her lips. “You naughty old devil, I never thought you'd want that kind of payment~” Another step closer and leaning down to him, a few centimeters away from his face - he still smells like peppermint and chocolate -, her lips slightly open and licking over them before reaching for her shirt, slowly pushing it more open to reveal more of her scarred skin and her breasts… before pulling out a pack of folded dollar bills from her bra and patting Vergil's spiky hair with that before showing the several hundred dollars to him. “Remember now, old man?”

Vergil groans at her retelling the tale. “Whatever Dante told you about that - I wasn't myself when my demon side tried to get the fruit of the Qliphoth. And… it wasn't like it thought about being god or king or anything. Just… gaining more power. Power over everything.” He pinches his nose at that painful memory, opening it in time to see Lady moving. And getting closer. Vergil's eyes widen and he falls silent. That's not what I… oh… His eyes focus on her mouth, and when she pushes open her dress shirt he can't stop his eyes from following, getting a teasing view of her nice, large rack. His mouth opens slightly but no sound comes out. And before he could even say anything…. She already pulls out the money from her bra. “......” Vergil's mouth closes and his eyes narrow, looking up at Lady. That. Bitch. “Would you kindly stop petting me with those dollar bills - I don't want to know where else you stuck them before.” He snarls and just snags the money out of Ladys hand, counting it quickly. He huffs and puts them in his back pocket. Sliding out under her he gets up and walks towards his counter, opening a drawer and procuring a small copper key. Wordlessly he opens up another door behind the counter and checks through the shelf of demon books he had hid there. It doesn't take long for him to come back since he exactly knows what she seeks. “Shaminra… was believed to have killed a demon that ate the Qliphoth fruit. That's why maybe your kind took to call him 'God killer' ". He puts the book on the glass table in front of Lady… but doesn't remove his hand from it yet - staring at Lady with a serious expression. “This tome isn't written for human eyes to see for too long. Spellcasters who try to use it are said to go mad.”

Vergil's reaction is priceless, god, she wouldn't have thought that the prince of ice is actually able to fall under her little spell of her appealing body. She's not even mad at him for staring like this. “Interesting. But it's only a legend, right?” Well, Dante and Nero defeated Urizen and Vergil, but she's not going to say it out loud. Seeing the book… it already starts: Her heart beats faster and she hears her blood running through her veins, whispering, broken tunes, memories she's buried in her inner eye like on broken mirror shard. Whatever demonic energy protects this book, she could never use it. “... For humans, right? What about half-devils?”

“A legend… but if you count on that, Sparda is ‘'a legend’ as well.” Realizing she's not dumb enough to touch the book he removes his hand from it, instead picking it back up and sits down, opening it up and starts skimming through it. Whenever he turns a page it sounds like demon hisses cut through the air. “Certainly demonic heritage will nullify the negative effects. So the remaining question is…” He suddenly closes the book with a resounding noise. The screams stop. Vergil's icy orbs pierce through Ladys mismatched eyes. “What do you need a spellbook for that is used to summon demons from hell?”

The sounds this book makes… She can't look at it any longer and turns away, looking through the less dangerous books while Vergil skims though it it. “And Dante calls himself legendary demon hunter too, so the word legend has kind of lost its power over the time.” As the book is closed, Lady dares to look over to Vergil again, meeting his icy glare. “According to the information I have, using the spell a second time on the already summoned demon will weaken it. So if everything goes wrong, _we_ won't have to fight a demon that's at 100% of its power but maybe at 70%. I kind of like to exist so that's the safest way for us.”

Vergil huffs. “He calls that himself? And I thought I was the one born with a bigger ego…” He notices the effects the book has on the human devil huntress and puts it away for now, going behind the counter for a moment to hide it, before coming back and sitting back down. As Lady explains why she needs it… Vergil looks at her annoyed. “We? Us?” He props his head up on one arm, waving her proposition off with his other hand. “I didn't agree to anything yet, woman. What makes you assume I am going to fight with you?”

“He mainly did it to piss off Nero but I think he likes it to make his Ego happy. Might be something in your shared genes.” The huntress is glad that Vergil puts the book aside, it's really hard to deal with its presence. “Yeah, we. You and me. You can read the book and I have information about the job. You like to fight demons, I like to fight demons and I’m not going to ask Dante for that one as he's out on another mission right now.” It's at least worth a try because Vergil hates her anyway and her motives for asking like this might be less she has to rely on his strength but maybe… spend some time with him…

Oh so because Dante is unavailable right now Lady is asking him to fight with her. Right. Vergil snarls. But then suddenly smirks again. “So Miss Mary is aware she herself is too weak to handle a “God killer”? In that case, that might be the first time I've seen you being sane.” He sits back, folding his arms in front of him and getting back into a serious expression. A mission with Mary… “I want a thirty percent cut of your earnings. If you don't agree - you know where the exit is.” 

Lady smirks too, leaning forward and rests her elbows on her legs. “Look, I'm not here to discuss if a human is able to hunt a demon like that one. But I know you'd be lying if you weren't interested. Fighting a demon who's said to kill a former king of the underworld? Making your ego happy? 20 percent and not more. Also I gonna pay for the hotel.” She sits back and takes another sip of the sweet hot lemon. Actually, she could spend a bit more time here, looking through the books and magazines.

The corners of Vergil's mouth pull back. He knows that she tries to play him. And he curses her for now having another leeway over him as his eyes quickly dart down to her showing off her cleavage again. He's been in hell for more than 25 years, cut this man some slack alright? “...thirty. Because that's already generous. You wouldn't even be able to get a cent out of this job if I deny.” She's not going to have her way with him like this. If all fails - he knows he can get infos about this job his own way. And if he has to fight with her… it's going to be a pain in the ass in more than one way. 

Poor poor man. Lady wonders a tiny bit if he had any kind of sex with a person since he's come back from hell but quickly discards this thought, she's trying to keep the upper hand here and not feel pity for this man. “You wouldn't even know about this job if I hadn't told you. 25 percent because I like your bookstore and I can't let it go to waste because you're broke.” She's already aware that Vergil will lead her to the door any second and she'll have to pay him 30%. But she wouldn't be Lady if she doesn't go down without a fight. 

For a second he sees her expression change, lifting an eyebrow. Is that… pity? But her words are still stubborn as ever. Vergil sighs, closing his eyes for a second. And then gets up again. “You know just this bookstore alone is enough as a source of income for me. People in the city seem to like this place - especially since the grand library still didn't get rebuilt yet. So keep that pity for yourself, you're at the wrong address here.” He picks up Ladys empty cup and cleans it back at the small tea kitchen. Just this moment another customer comes in. Vergil excuses himself and gets back to the counter - all smiles. Just another book order and the small woman that had entered the store already leaves again. Vergil gets back to the table where Lady is at, still smiling, taking a cloth to wipe it. “The hot lemon drink is 2.50. Or you just accept giving me 30 percent and I'm going to pay for the hotel myself.”

Lady growls internally… but stares in disbelief when a customer comes in. Smiling, calm voice, friendliness that doesn't look played at all. How… When… How much has V changed him? It's almost scary. As he comes back, smile still there… Lady groans out loud and crosses her arms, sinking further into the cushions. Damn, she can't say no if he smiles like that. “Fucking asshole. 30 percent and you pay your room yourself. Plus a matcha tea now. Deal?” Her glare is poisonous but deep down she hopes that he'll say yes. 

Vergil's sweet smile turns into a smug smirk again. “As you wish, milady. Matcha Tea comes in a moment.” He walks back to the tea kitchen and gets everything ready - matcha powder, a small ceramic bowl, hot water and a bamboo brush. While he makes the matcha tea in a traditional manner he continues talking. “So, why is this “God Killer” appearing now? Don't tell me there are humans foolish enough to try and summon him for one dumb reason or another.” He brings the finished cup back to Lady - and a small plate with ice cream mochi as well. “Courtesy of the house.” 

He says yes. Lady relaxes and hopes that working together will somehow not turn into a disaster. She watches Vergil, casual clothes that are still fancy, the same way of holding up his body like back then in Temen-Ni-Gru… She's glad things have turned out like this. If it wasn't for Nero… “Yep, you're right. Another cult of maniac mages who think they can take over the world by summoning a demon. Got my information from a former member who figured that the whole thing is a bit too crazy.” She takes cup and plate… And slightly blushes. Hello 911, yes, this is an emergency, why is this man so sweet and still an asshole?

Vergil shakes his head in disbelief. Humans will never learn, will they? “The only thing they are going to achieve is getting killed by powers they can't fathom.” He ponders though. So it won't be really a demon killing mission after all. Is Lady fine with that? “So that former member hired you to take care of his old colleagues, is that right?” Vergil acts as if he skims through the bookshelf behind Lady… but then steps behind her armchair, resting his forearms on the back of it, leaning down to the devil huntress a bit. “Most of them will have already lost their humanity. But not everyone. You are fine with killing humans… Mary?”

“....” Don't look up, Lady… no matter how tempting it might seem. Don't give him that power over you. “My father was born human and still, he had to die. I do not enjoy killing humans, Vergil, but I have learned that sometimes, it's necessary. I won't kill more than needed though, if they have lost their humanity, then there's no reason left to see them as human beings.” She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. “The name is still Lady. Why don't you understand?” She still takes a sip of the matcha, it's bitter like her thoughts but pleasant.

“....agreed.” Vergil might understand the motives of some humans… gaining power is what he strived for for so long as well. But now he knows its a fools errand. There are much more important things in life to care for. And throwing away your humanity for more power… doesn't end well. He knows best. And if V did not merge back with Urizen… it would've been Dante's duty to end his life forever. Vergil gets drawn back out of his thoughts by the annoyed sigh of Lady, looking down with raised eyebrows. What's the problem calling her by her own name? Has it… something to do with Arkham? Probably. “...I disagree using the dumb little name my brother gave you. But so be it, Lady. If that's your wish.” He pushes himself off of the armchair and walks back to the counter, getting a different key this time. “I suppose time is not a thing we have an abundance of? Then I'm going to get ready. If any customers come in… tell them V is being closed early.” He walks upstairs and heads towards the single flat above the store. It doesn't take long for him to return. Now donned in a brand new coat, vest and leather pants. It looks exactly like the old one he used one and a half year ago - but the silk is new, the ends of the coat aren't burned off and the fresh colors shine in the light. His steps resonate on the floor like a military officer walking through a royal hall. Yamato in his right hand, he slicks his left hand through his hair once before getting the book at the counter and hiding it in his coat. He looks over his shoulder at Lady. “Lead the way.”

“Thank you. I can imagine better things than being called by my deadname.” She finishes her cup of Matcha and looks after Vergil as he leaves, apparently he lives upstairs. “Yeah, my car is outside, we can leave as soon as you want.” Doing as Vergil tells her, she waits downstairs and looks around. He really has a tiny empire here, she'd have never thought that the wanna-be-most-powerful-being would end up in a place like this. 

Hearing Vergil coming back down she looks up and damn does she regret her choice, he's back in leather pants and coat, dark vest and gloves, the stare from temen-ni-gru back. The coat looks better than in the DMC, he surely got a new one and it's screaming royalty. And… he looks so damn good. Gaaaaaah. 

“Y-yeah… let's go.”

Vergil notices her stare but doesn't comment on it. Last time she's seen him he's been wearing rags after all. He locks up everything - especially the room with the demon book inside and silently casting a ward to protect it. After getting Ladys cup and throwing it to be washed up when they're back he strides to the entrance, holding the door open and waiting for her with an indignant stare. “I am uncertain if I should let you be behind the steering wheel. Let's say… a dumbass half-devil told me about the driving habits of a certain fierce devil hunter. But… go ahead.” He didn't tell Lady, but he may have also said yes to this job to try out something new. Vergil will have to fight a bit differently this time after all. Reading a book while fighting off demons… he smirks to himself. Not that he needs training in that. 

“Not going to say bye to your books, Vergil?” Lady follows Vergil out. “Oh yes, you totally should let me drive. Nobody has died yet when I drive… except for a few demons. But they were not in the car.” Outside, a black SUV is waiting for them, a big car and sturdy, exactly what Lady wants for demon hunting. “It's about a five hour drive there, I hope you're not hungry or we’ll have to take a stop somewhere.” Lady doesn't show it but she's incredibly glad she let the interior of the car be cleaned only recently as it's usually a big mess, comparable to Nero's van. At least Vergil won't turn on his heel and nope out.

“He who kisses joy as it flies by will live in eternity's sunrise.” With that Vergil simply locks the shop, putting a prepared sign on it that says that it is closed early for personal reasons with a sincere apology to customers, and then walks to the car. It is… more expensive that he has guessed her to have one. “Make haste. I can't let the shop be closed for longer than two days.” He opens the driverby seat and gets in, keeping yamato close to himself.


	2. A bottle of wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady and Vergil go on a mission together. The half-devil tries something new - and Lady surprises him with a game of stories and alcohol.

Lady and Vergil were too late. Until they found the summoning chamber in the deepest parts of the temple, the mages have already summoned this demon, surely related to Goliath as it looks alike, eating the stones of the now ruined sacred grounds and shooting out fireballs. Maybe the mages didn't know about it but most of them were already burned to a crisp, no way they could have controlled it. The former member who had hired Lady knew it would end badly, so it has never been part of the contract if the demons gets summoned or not, as long as Lady kills him or prevents him from being summoned. 

“Die, son of the traitor! Your kin killed mine before but you can't compare us! I am Shaminra! I have killed a king before and I will do it again, puny bastard!” 

Lady keeps some distance to the raging demon, shooting it with Kalina Ann and doing just a bit of damage, but Vergil hasn't started working on the spell yet. “I think he prefers to be called god! Or idiot. Anyway, this ends here!” 

The longer Vergil fights at Ladys side the more he wants to shove something hard in her mouth to shut her up. But at the same time, he has underestimated her fighting abilities quite a lot. She might be human and all… but the demons are right to fear that devil huntress.

Shaminra at the other hand. The humans really exaggerated with his nickname, Vergil thinks. “You may very well call me a god. Because you're like a tiny insect in front of me, oh mighty Shaminra.” He underlines his words with a flurry of his summoned swords, pushing back the tall demon and letting him flinch in pain. “Lady… stay back. I am going to use that chance to try something new.” Vergil procures what looks like a fist sized red orb. In his hand it fuels with his power, glowing more the longer he holds it. “Die. Demon.” And suddenly the orb bursts and black mist comes out of it. A mighty roar fills the room and a puddle of dark mass forms in front of Vergils feet. And out of it jumps… 

A...very tiny shadow. More like kitten shadow. Hissing with fury and about as big as one nail of the demon.

“.....” Vergil stares at the kitty a bit flabbergasted. But it seems to ignore the size difference, letting out another tiny roar and forming into razor blades to hit Shaminra's feet with. Just like its parent would do, but… a lot less effective. “That is…. Interesting.” Vergil groans. This is not what he fought with, back when his both sides were separated. That is not supposed to happen. Maybe, because Dante killed the real nightmare… creating a new one wasn’t as effective. “Plan B it is.” He nods at Lady and pulls out the book. “Don`t dare to stop hitting him. I need full concentration and - well. My Shadow.. Helps you. I suppose.” Just for the love of Sparda let her forget this embarrassment. The book hisses as he opens it - and he starts reading aloud in a voice a human shouldn't be able to procure.

Lady is pretty occupied with fighting, keeping the big demon in check that storms after her after every attack but the hook of Kalina Ann is faster, letting her fly over the giant and lets grenades rain down on him. He's strong for a demon and maybe too much for a human hunter. The tiny angry meow ruins her concentration though and she stares in disbelief at the tiny angry kitten at Vergil's feet… That… what what is that? Okay, it can fight and does maybe as much damage as a normal bullet but that doesn't answer the question what it is…. His shadow… eh… ehhhh… She shouldn't ask. “Didn't meant to stop fighting. Just don't get hit, okay?” As Vergil starts chanting Lady tries her best to keep Shaminra as far away from Vergil as possible, stunning this monster with flash bombs and letting it run against the next wall. Don't fuck this up, Lady. And don't fuck it up, devil-boy. 

The more he speaks the more pained screams come out of big bad Shaminra. Seems like he even loses size when Vergil has recited the spell fully once. The air around the half-devil glows purple and blue and his eyes glow as well. The spell is much more powerful recited by him than by any other being, it seems. Meanwhile… tiny Shadow really does his best. Vergil is leading him on the best he can and his head forms in different blades, tentacles, sharp poles… but it only leaves tiny scratches around the demon. In what mind Vergil is not using on concentrating on the spell he just hopes demon blood will somehow let Shadow grow and become more powerful. Shaminra eats another blast of kalina ann and throws his arms around in pain. He throws rocks around him, nearly hitting Vergil. But shadow appears beneath his feet and is just big enough to let him slide to the side without having to teleport. So kitty is useful for something at least…

The end is coming closer, Lady can feel it as the demon screams and she wants to comment so badly on his bigs words, sure he can kill any king of the underworld, yeaah, eat those words, demon. Her attacks do a lot more damage now, but it seems like Vergil's mental attacks with the spell are hurting way more. The hook of kalina ann flies around the demons legs and brings it to fall before Lady lets out a scream before finishing it off with a exploding rocket right in its face, covering the insides of the room in blood and Lady as well. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, collecting some strength to straighten her back and is about to turn to Vergil… as she sees the shadowy cat still gnawing on Shaminra's toes while meowing dangerously. Seriously, what the fuck. 

Vergil somehow manages to dodge getting hit by the shower of blood. As the demon draws his last breath, Vergil closes the book and exhales as well. It's over. Every last member of that crazy cult got killed, and now their master is gone as well. He had hoped more of the fight. Speaking of hoping more… “....come back Shadow.” The kitten that was still furiously biting the nails of the demon stops, head returning to a sweet kitten face and letting out a tiny meow. It jumps back to Vergil and immediately starts rubbing its head around his feet like a loving kitty. The half-devil sighs. With a snap of his finger shadow returns to a cloud of black mist. It flows onto his coat and on his chest, farming a small tattoo near his left shoulder that is covered by his clothes. Vergil pinches his nose. “....disappointing.” He's not quite sure if the mini-shadow will stay like this forever or might still grow. He will have to keep this new familiar around and watch it. Serves you right for trying new things, fool… 

Okay, it… is cute… but what the… “Vergil, when did you think a battlefield is a fitting playground for that… This… this pet. What is that? A furry griffon?” Lady walks back to Vergil as Shadow disappears under his coat, watching it all curiously. “It… Was a good fight though. Thank you for your assistance, Vergil.” It somehow worked out, which is a miracle itself, they did not kill each other. If she was honest with herself, she wouldn't have been able to do it herself, despite being strong and only having become stronger over the years. 

Vergil looks up as Lady walks up to him and huffs, folding his arms in front of him. “It.. Was supposed to be more the size of a panther and be a lot more fierce. To be honest - I can't explain why it came out so… weak.” Vergil waves off her thanks, more annoyed with the situation by the minute. Doesn't help that Lady got the stench of that demon all over her now. His devil side is really agitated by that fact, though he doesn't completely understand why. Vergil turns around and just walks towards the exit. “The air in here gives me a headache. Let's make haste and get out of this graveyard.”

“Well, I'd still call it fierce but maybe it grows? Love, care and sometimes a bit of tuna?” She sighs and walks next to Vergil back to the exit of this temple. Enough work for a day, Lady decides. “Yeah, you're right. It's time to return to the hotel, I heard there's cannelloni for dinner in the hotel this evening, I don't wanna miss that.” She notices that Vergil is pissed but she knows him well enough to be not worried by that. 

Vergil really doubts that the cat will grow to be useful, but he might be convinced otherwise. 

The travel back is uneventful and Vergil doesn't really talk during the drive, trying to block out the demon stench on Lady. Once they're back and striding through the small hotel they've booked, Vergil can't stop himself from speaking out his annoyance though. Almost on their way to their rooms he keeps Lady for a second in the hallway connecting the rooms, frowning at her. “You…. Better take that shower immediately. I won't sit at the same dinner table if you still have even a whiff of that foul demon on you, woman.” 

Lady looks up to him before they part ways and pouts, jabbing her finger into Vergil's chest. “Well look at you, you're not smelling like roses either.” A step closer and a sweet smile on her lips. “How about we shower together then you can make sure right then that I don't smell like demon anymore~” She gives Vergil only a second to process what she's been saying then her smile turns into a grin. “Just kidding. But you really need a shower too.”

“......” Vergil knows she means it as a joke the second she says it. But her stepping this close to him again still makes his eyes darken and remember times long gone. He whips his head away from her and snarls. “...don't joke with that.” Vergil steps away immediately and turns to his own room. Damned devil huntress with her beautiful body. No, don't think about it. Once he's back inside his own small room he lets out a deep breath. He swears if his brother would be seeing him right now he'd laugh and tell him to get laid soon. Vergil shakes the thoughts off and just silently walks into the bathroom, taking a shower himself. Can he call ill for the dinner later? No? Once in front of the mirror he catches the small tattoo of shadow. It`s really a dark mark of a kitten hissing. Vergil traces it with his finger and frowns. He… should get rid of it but at the same time… with a wave of his hand the mist forms into the air again and mini-shadow appears on the sink, sitting down and letting out a meow at Vergil. Despite all he puts his finger through his thick black fur and pets it until it purrs contently. Vergils mouth lifts upwards on his own. “Sorry for bringing you on the battlefield like this. We will train a bit more back at home first, alright?” He quickly tries to find a glass he could fill with water… but then takes the clean ashtray in the room instead to use it as a makeshift bowl for his kitten. As it drinks contently on the sink he remembers Griffons words… that annoying bird. “I suppose I might call you Sherly until you are big enough to be called Shadow.” When has he become so sentimental?

Vergil streaks through the fur one last time until stepping into the shower, finally. Vergil hasn't gotten much blood on himself but… he turns the water freezing cold, sighing. Just a night here and then he won't have to suffer under the consequences of having a mission with Lady anymore. He can do this.

Lady can't stop grinning as Vergil leaves, sometimes, it's even fun to piss off the half-devil, poking his pride a tiny bit. As she returns into her room and undresses for a shower, she imagines for a very short moment that Vergil agreed on taking a shower together. It… would be a mistake, Lady knows, being anywhere close to this idiot is a mistake and still he's a handsome mistake, and since V has happened… different, more casual. Might be that he doesn't even need a do it yourself book on removing the stick out of his ass. Either Dante or V did that already, it seems. Lady takes her time under the shower, enjoying the silence after all the screams and growls of Shaminra and the dying priests… it's over and she'll get paid. Feeling better after the shower, she falls into her bed, closing her eyes. She's not too tired yet but it helps her to rewind the day in her mind. To rewind all of Vergil in her mind. The huntress wonders if he's going to keep the kitten... And if he has a tattoo like V had. Hopefully not arse antlers.

Vergil doesn't need too long in his own room. Showering, shaving clean, putting on what he considers a more casual attire. If anyone can consider a black dress suit with a black vest above a white dress shirt and a dark blue cravat with finely laid wine patterns on it casual. Of course not forgetting to put on his gloves as well… and the pin. Vergil decides to leave Sherly there, promising the tiny kitten he's going to sneak some food from downstairs to him. One last check in the mirror and making sure Yamato is hidden in his arm he goes out of his room… and politely knocks on Ladys room to get her for dinner. His anger has welled down somewhat. 

Lady just finished putting on a white, slim dress, showing off the curves of her body a tiny bit. Ok. A lot but that's only a minor difference to her usual attire. The hotel isn't overly fancy but not bad at all and as she's see other people around the hotel, she's going for a dress. Unlike her usual outfit, it's covering up her cleavage completely, the white fabric laying tightly around her neck and only showing tiny pits of her skin through the stiches.

At bit of makeup, some lipstick. Perfect. Now let's get… somebody knocks on her door. Lady's not expecting anyone so she takes her gun with her to the door, opening it only a crack… To see Vergil's dumb face. Is… is he picking her up? With a sigh, she opens to door completely and relaxes. “Gonna be ready in a second.” Quickly, she packs away her gun into a secret department of her bag, her fingers shaking with nervosity. It feels like a date and why… those clothes. He could go on a wedding like that. How… This is not fair…

Vergil doesn't comment on her peeking through that slit of the door like that. Who else would knock on her room in that situation, really? He just nods in answer and looks around the hallway a bit while waiting. Once she's done he finally turns back to meet her and looks at her form... And he thought he might've overdressed a bit but… look at that beautiful dress. White like she would want to be married. To be honest, the longer he stares at it the more badly does he just want to pick her up like a bride and push her back into her room to---

Vergil clears his throat. “Dinner reception is only for another half an hour. We should hurry if you want the cannellonis or there might be none left.” Despite everything, Vergil slightly smiles with one corner of his mouth and before thinking, offers one arm to hold on for Lady so that they could walk together. This is not a date, fool. But he still kind of wants her to accept his gentlemanly offer.

Lady sighs and finishes everything in the room before stepping out. “I hope for them they still have some left… I'm not the biggest fan of the other thing, the broccoli gratin. I'm too young to need vegetables.” A dorky smile hushes over her face that's quickly replaced with her staring at Vergil who holds out his arm. Nothing in her life ever prepared her for this insane half-devil holding out his hand like this to go for dinner. She takes his arm though after closing the door, nodding at him. What the hell is she doing here, blush on her cheeks. “Let's go.”

They eat together, most of the time in silence as Lady is busy devouring her cannelloni and the chocolate cake that's offered as dessert. But the short conversations they are having are pleasant, nothing too personal. And that's why Lady is standing in front of Vergil's door knocking one hour later with a bottle of wine, hoping that this man isn't in bed already. 

Vergil didn't expect her to take his offer - but it was indeed a pleasant surprise. Even more of a surprise was how well dinner went. So, Lady can be pleasurable to have around when she's not in her angry pissed off devil hunter mode. Vergil would have never guessed Lady to have changed so much over the years. But honestly he had just seen her once when she was barely, what - 16? 17? Before they leave dinner he excuses himself, going to the kitchen and giving the cooks some money in exchange for a simple can of tuna and hides it in his pocket when he returns to Lady. They walk back together to their rooms, saying goodnight… and then Vergil is back in his room, alone. He lets out another breath he didn't know he held during the evening. It… Was a first for him. Spending so much time with Lady and having dinner… he will never admit to her though how nervous he felt at times. Damning his human emotions he concentrates on taking care of his new pet who eagerly awaited his master, feeding Sherly the tuna and then undressing himself - taking off suit and vest and opening his cravat, just letting it dangle around his neck and taking care of his shoes when he hears the knock on his door. Vergil piques up. It can only be… but why? He walks over and opens the door. There she is of course. “Have you forgot to tell me anything Lady---...?” His eyes widen as he sees the wine and then curiously looks up to her. Explain, woman.

Lady looks up and down Vergil and she would have never guessed how good-looking a half-undressed Vergil would look… And does it smell like tuna? She holds up the wine bottle and shakes it lightly. “Does that really need an explanation?” She walks past him with a smile and instantly a tiny shadow attacks her feet by biting her boots - bad chance, kitty, those are enhanced with metal plates. “Is it just me or does it not really listen to you?” She crouches down to look at the little ball of glowing shadows and screeching, taking a step back when Lady is suddenly much closer. “I hope you drink red wine, Vergil?”

The man groans and pinches his nose again. Oh. Great. “Red wine is fine.” Vergil silently closes the door and then goes to Lady and the kitten. “Stop attacking her Sherly. Get back.” And the kitten suddenly disappears, mist flowing back on Vergil's chest. This night just got so much worse. But at the same time… he doesn't really want to tell Lady to leave. Vergil notices that the woman is still in her dress and questioning if she knows how teasing it is despite covering her almost completely. Removing his eyes from her shape he goes to the minibar and gets two glasses, putting them down on the table in front of the small TV in the room. Afterwards he steps towards the couch, sitting down and letting himself relax in the cushions, arms on the back lean. “I suppose you didn't have enough of me yet?” He smirks at Lady, motioning for her to sit on the other side of the couch.

Sherly… Oh Vergil, things have changed so much… She watches the mist returning on Vergil's body, so there must be a tattoo somewhere… She's curious and thinks about asking him… but she'd like to stay a bit longer first. Lady opens the wine bottle while she hears Vergil getting glasses but she does not expect him to sit down as if he was Dante himself. Just more shaved. And less wrinkles. And less middle-aged-man-depression-smell. And Lady has definitely not glanced between his legs as he sits there with open legs. Asshole. It's a weird atmosphere between relaxing and tense like a brick and still, Lady wouldn't want to be anywhere else, sitting down on the other side of the sofa and pouring them some wine. “Well, never could have enough of you. Thought we could use the time to talk some more.”

Their words got teasing really quickly, Vergil notes. But if that is the way the now grown woman plays… he is just going to enjoy himself a bit. Grinning, Vergil sends her a nod of thanks and takes his glass, clinking it with Lady’s in a cheers and then sips on it. Not too dry. He likes it. Almost forgot how wine tastes like after all those years… His eyes focus on her sitting in a relaxed but still cautious pose on the opposite side of the couch. He folds his legs over each other politely. “So. What do you want to talk about… Lady?”

“Oh, nothing in particular. This. That. Hell it's been years, I could start with the question if you ever drank wine before or were you too young to get any back then.” She smiles softly and takes some too. One bottle for two should be fine, she won't be too drunk afterwards to do any stupid things. Despite Vergil only being in this room for a short time, it has this soft scent of Vergil that makes her somehow feel at ease. “This may sound weird to you but I am actually interested in your life.” 

Vergil's eyebrows rise. Interested in his life? At that he lets out a laugh, an honest one that makes him smile afterwards. “Oh… and what made you this interested? Desperately want to know how much of what my younger brother told you in his drunken hazes is actually true?” He smirks and takes another sip before placing the glass down. “And you brought this wine just for that… Didn't assume you would be interested in anything personal, Lady.” He sits back again and watches her expressions amused. “Very well. But in that case - let's make it fair, shall we? I am going to answer a question… And then it is your turn to answer one of mine.” Vergil takes a few seconds for her to oppose - but as she doesn't his eyes twinkle with mirth. “I drank wine before. Quite a bit, actually. I travelled a lot and liked to see what regional wine they would put up on offer wherever I went. But… I am by no means someone who drinks regularly.” He knows his honest answer will probably catch her off guard and smirks. “Your turn. How did you like V?” Did he purposefully leave that question ambiguous? Maybe.

“Oh, maybe, Dante loves to talk about you when he's shitfaced, especially now that you've both returned. Didn't end well most of the time before the demon tree thing happened, so we decided to stop him once he was about to start. But that's a story for another time. Glad there's no alcohol in hell.” Lady smiles more, she didn't think it would turn out like this. His question about V… she groans and shakes her head. “V, huh? Well a bit small, in comparison to others, old looking but I kind of like that. I really loved the somewhat floral and tribal design, it's hmm… hot probably not the right word. Fancy. Let's call it fancy. Smelled good too, sweet. Yeah. I'd say I'm happy you brought out the best of you. To take care of that bookstore was a good idea.” She watches his reactions on her suddenly referring to his bookstore before continuing right away. “Speaking of your bookstore, did you have to rebuild it all by yourself?”

“....” Clever bitch. He notices that almost all she said could've been her talking about his human side. So… she likes the tattoos, huh? And… good smell? He didn't expect that but grins nevertheless. “Yes, I think taking care of V was a great idea. It did… change how I perceive the city, the people living there. Never thought it might come out this way. But I don't mind.” Vergil relaxes a bit more. At least it did nullify his fear of having been too weird around her as V. “...the bookstore was abandoned as I got there. The old owner died years ago. People told me that his daughters tried to continue with business… but they have closed the bookstore for good just a year or so later.” Vergil closes his eyes. He remembers the old geezer with his thick glasses, gruffing at the young boy visiting him so often. Shouting at him not to destroy the books but probably quickly realizing that Vergil is actually handling them very carefully. He wonders… if the poems are still appreciated by his kin. “I bought the place. It still had a lot of books in rotting shelves… decided to renovate myself, installing a cafe area as well and try to make it a place you don't necessarily visit to just buy books, but can also stay and read with a cup of tea… I suppose people there liked the change. In times where the city is still being rebuilt, and the grand library is still destroyed, it's like a small oasis of peace I'm glad the people appreciate.” Vergil still sits in thought, sipping on his glass again. “...do you think I made the right choice? Going back to the city that was destroyed because of my actions…?”

Judging from Vergil’s grin, he has figured out how much she’s comparing the human side to the store and how blurry she leaves the edges of her explanation. V, the man, was special, it took her some time to understand where V has gone to - well, Nero had to tell her to make her understand why V hasn’t come back. Redgrave means a lot to the twins, she has figured out that much but never asked why… though she has a good guess and having Vergil accept his past and go back to Redgrave City to buy a bookstore, it amazes Lady a lot. “I think people would come back anyway to take your tea offers once the library is rebuild and filled with books again. I might be the wrong one to ask if your doing was right but...”, she leans back and closes her eyes, tasting some of the red wine on her tongue, “You’re trying to give something back to the people, it’s not much in comparison to what the government is doing but those people need some peace and I think you’re good in giving that to them in V….” Shaking her head, she takes another sip. Lady’s not tipsy yet but feeling it slightly. “I’m rambling. It’s my turn, right? Does Sherly leave a tattoo like V’s familiars did on his skin?”

“...right.” Vergil swirls his glass and looks at the wine. The conversation became too heavy, but that is mostly his fault. So he is glad that Lady's next question is a lot more light hearted. Though it is indeed a bit… suggestive. Didn't she just say she likes tattoos? Out of the corner of his eye he sees her cheeks getting a bit more red in the light. Should he? He answers his own thoughts with another grin. After setting the glass back down he moves to finally remove his cravat and throws it back on the chair opposite of the room. “The kitten does, when I have called it back into my body that is.” Vergil's deft fingers open up his dress shirt and he pulls it open. There it is - a tiny tribal like mark shaped in a cat just above his left breast. He traces it with one finger. “Hopefully it won't stay that cute and tiny. But only time will tell.” His time to question. “You got any tattoos or anything of the likes of your own?”

That’s… more than Lady would have expected. She is not prude at all, having to deal with a demon around her who’s boobs are about to fall out when she jumps and Dante who keeps “forgetting” his clothes in his room upstairs and just walks around naked in the DMC until somebody stops him. But this is Vergil. She has seen V but the Vergil she remembers has hidden everything under clothes, it was even a wonder the man did not wear a face mask too or gloves that have fingers. While Dante at the same age… “forgot” his t-shirt at home. Said man, 20 years later just threw his cravat through the room and opens his shirt, not hiding anything, clean shaven, abs… and the tattoo… “... sure you don’t want to go back to V-styled clothing?” The words are over her lips before she can stop it, clearing her throat and leans a bit forward to look closer at it. It’s… cute and sexy. But cute. Mostly cute. Think of it of a hello Kitty tattoo. See, nothing sexy about that, Lady. “I… got a tattoo but...” She motions up and down on her, “I’m only wearing a dress and panties here, if I wanted to show you, I’d have to undress for that, sure we don’t want that. I’ll answer this question when I’m back in my work clothes, alright? But what I can say that, to put it in Nico’s words, “I should try it and it’s gonna be a work of art and it won’t be perfect without me”. Any more tattoos or piercings I should know of, Vergil?” 

Vergil's grin should tell her that he is very aware of how much she is staring at him and what that comment of her asking him to wear more revealing clothes implies. Damn, he shouldn't think of it, especially not with Lady. It would be a huge mistake. And we know what came out with his last mistake. But she makes it hard not to. What was that shower comment again? Vergil huffs and playfully skulks that she doesn't want to undress herself and show it. “Who says I would mind? Really I have seen you in less before, Lady.” She was in fact just covered in a thin cloth as they rescued her. Not talking about what Urizen has seen... But he smiles and waves it off. “You could at least tell me what kind of tattoo you have then? And - no. I don't have anything else of the sort.” 

“Not my fault that it took Nico like two hours to figure out that she has a work overall I could wear for digging a hole for the van… Believe me, your day was weird but mine was weirder.” Lady, Vergil’s eyes are - if you could believe Nero’s stories about what Urizen looked like - not on his chest for once and not on his abs either. Face, look up. Why is so difficult? You’re not staring at Dante’s junk while he’s naked either and we’re not even talking about junk here. “Well, you don’t look like the guy who’d have piercings… Oh, Nero almost got nipple piercings a while ago. Well almost because he lost a bet - in Nico’s eyes - but due to the demon exploding himself and not being killed by either Kalina Ann nor Nico’s devil breaker, they settled on a draw.” Why is she telling him all of that? Alcohol. Blame it on that. “Don’t laugh, my tattoo is a blueprint of Kalina Ann. In an more artistic style than just copying it on my skin, okay?” Her first glass of wine is empty and since Vergil’s glass is still standing on the table, she refills both. “My turn, huh? Ever want a second kid?”

“.....” Vergil stops himself mid drink in fear of choking himself on it. He does spill a bit though, quickly stopping it with the back of his hand that is not holding the glass. He sets it down just before Lady refills it and shoots her a glare that could nearly kill. Not just because of the weird info he got about the shenanigans his own son is doing. The one he never spent time with in his life before. But because of her question. “When…. Did you think that was a feasible question to ask me?!” Vergil groans and falls back into the cushions, closing his eyes. Besides everything they implied about each other just a few minutes ago, this was maybe the dumbest thing to throw into the room. She may be drunk and all but… “...I refuse to answer the question. So I guess that's the end of this game.” He coughs. So he did got some wine the wrong way. “Foolish girl… how would you react when I ask you why you haven't ever been pregnant yet?!”

Lady expected this kind of reaction somehow. So he hasn’t been in Fortuna yet and somewhere in her mind, she puts it on her bucket list to bring him there somehow, if she has to tie him down and throw him on the back of her van. Finishing her glass in one single gulp, she shakes her head again. “Don’t know, in my book this is something completely different, hell. I can tell you why I haven’t been pregnant yet, cause I haven’t found a person yet where I was like “hell yes, wanna have your genes in my child”. So while that would be my answer on the pregnant-question, the question on if I’d would like a child would be different. But game’s over, you said.” She’s not mad at all, taking it lighter than she would have taken it years ago. It would be time for her to settle down, with partner or without, maybe with a child - Patty can be a sweet girl if she wants to and she made Lady’s heart melt more than once (It’s a wonder this girl hasn’t issues, she was partly raised by a depressed half-devil who refused the concept of “porn magazines shouldn’t lie around where a little girl could be”, a trigger-happy demon huntress and a demon-made woman who looks like said half-devil’s mother, and a guy who brought Dante some missions, more often seen with a cigar than without.). Being honest with herself, Lady could imagine herself as a mother. But she’s not going to discuss that with the man in front of her who might have fucked up in the past. 

The words are on his lips - sure looks like you found someone with how you devour my body with your stares Lady - but he doesn't speak it out. With how nonchalantly she answered the question he calms down somewhat, still pissed that she had to open this can of worms but not saying it. Vergil knows that he should go to Fortuna. Soon even. And he hates to know that Lady will try to find out every single thing he does at Nero's place. Gossip loving bitch. He knows that if he'll get up now he's silently going to tell her to leave. Vergil’s eyes pierce through her. Then he groans as if in defeat. He quickly gets the bottle and refills her glass. “I don't know if I want another kid alright? It's definitely irresponsible to get one now before sorting things out with Nero. There's your answer.”

Again, Lady is prepared to be thrown out. It’s been nice, Vergil actually could be decent if he wanted, they had a nice chat, she now knows he has a tiny kitten tattoo on his good-looking body. Lady’s about to get up when Vergil groans and refills her glass. That’s curious… and unexpected. When… how... Lady is confused and sinks back into the cushions, taking the glass and listens to his answer. So he would.. Unexpected, again. She hides her surprise, though. “See, not that hard. I’m not here to judge you, Vergil. Things have been different, for both of us, for all of us.” She grins. “Kid grew up to be a good boy, really. Maybe your genes aren’t as bad as thought or it’s really good that he grew up with Kyrie.” She sticks out her tongue, oh please Vergil, understand she means this as a joke and no salt she’s trying to put into his wounds. 

Not here to judge me my ass, to put it in the words of his brother. Vergil watches her talking about his son. He… really thinks she meant to say it in a kind way, but the underlying tone is that it’s maybe better Vergil hasn't been his parent while he still was in his power crazing phase. The half-devil sighs again and puts his arm on the armrest of the chair, resting his head on it. She's right, though he didn't want to say it. While talking he starts buttoning up his shirt again. “My genes are decent, alright? At least better than what Dante got.” Vergil scoffs. Nero would have been really screwed for life if Dante was his father. Having him as a crazy uncle is enough. He feels sorry for the boy to be born in this dysfunctional family. But… he got immeasurable strength out of it as well. Vergil has seen it with his own eyes. Maybe even felt a bit proud when the kid rammed Yamato in his chest over and over. “Kyrie … who is that? The woman that brought him up?”

Nooo, don’t button uuuuup…. Damnit. Here goes here only chance to ever look at Vergil shirtless. Okay no, that sounds obsessive. Lady, breathe, eyes to face. “I’d like to remind you that you’re identical twins but I better don’t start with that.” They are back on better terms now, not screaming at each other again how much they hate each other. Progress. “You… have been informed that Nero has a girlfriend, haven’t you? They’ve been dating for seven years now.”

For a second Vergil sees disappointment in Lady's eyes. And he raises an eyebrow at her. “....no? Kyrie…. Is his girlfriend?” Vergil blinks and looks ahead at the turned off TV, and then frowns. “Why would Dante ever feel the need to tell me that information…” Vergil sighs. Seven years it is? That sounds… like that could become more. And it also sounds like another person he has to meet when visiting Fortuna. He groans. Nope, not looking forward to that. But he knows it's his responsibility. Once he has really settled in to his store that is. It also brings up many more questions. Is that girl a religious fanatic like the rest of Fortunas residents? Or completely different? Vergil can't say he's not itching to know. That boy must have his power from somewhere… and if it really is like Dante said - that he became that powerful because he wanted to protect the people he loved… “Can you tell me… Anything about her?”

“Because we all know Dante” Lady reaches over to pat the man’s shoulder, yes, his sibling is an asshole, she knows. Vergil really didn’t know about Kyrie and that’s pretty funny, Lady understands… why Dante didn’t say anything. “Tell you something about the girl? She’s a saint, and sane enough to see how much of a shitshow the religion has been after her brother got killed by that pope-guy. A sweet girl, a bit naive and maybe not the brightest light bulb in the chandelier but you can’t say a bad thing about her, and, I don’t want to spoil too much but if you go there, make sure Kyrie cooks.”

“I...see.” Sounds like perfect wife material. He snorts. Vergil is not really the type that likes women like that. He likes them with fire… But he gets why his son does. Vergil looks at Lady as she puts an arm on his shoulder. He smiles. “Since I answered your last weird question - are we still playing? Because there is still something I want to know…” Vergil leans back again, looking at Lady seriously. Honestly there is more than one question… but the one that weighs the heaviest on his mind might be one he shouldn't ask. If she still remembers… and how she feels about what happened back at Temen-ni-gru… “...is there any way to contact you without having to go through Morrison?” 

Yes Vergil, your son got a little housewife who loves him and everyone to death. Mostly with food. Lady wants to ask if they are still playing after he decided playtime is over… her eyes widen at his question… which isn’t really a question like the ones before… “Actually, it would be my turn to ask you something, but for that question, I ignore the rules. Could you get me a pencil and a paper or do you think you can keep the number in your mind?” This isn’t really happening right now. It feels like her highschool crush is asking her if he could copy her homework, but no, she ignores the blush right now, it’s business. There’s no particular reason for him to ask for her number. “And you don’t happen to have.. Like… a business card of your shop around? The tea… is pretty good.”

Vergil snorts. “Oh how generous you are … My Lady.” He chuckles and gets a pen and paper from his bag, together with a business card of V. It's simple and sleek in its design, just having essential info like opening times, address, phone number and mail address below a fancy, gold printed V. “Ignore the opening times.” Before giving the card to her he writes another number on it. “... for emergencies or… private inquiries.” Vergil gives everything to Lady and then sits back down. “Alright… have any question left that isn't as weird as last one and you can still have it answered by our stupid little games rules, fine?”

She will keep this card like a treasure. Because a hunter’s life is difficult. You can’t always meet them where you want so having his mobile number is worth a lot. “Ignore the opening times? Sure you want me to bang at your door at three in the morning?” She grins before writing down her phone number, mobile and the number she has for the car telephone… and after a moment of hesitation, she adds the address of her home, too, even if Vergil might never need it. It’s just fair. “If you’re visiting Dante, maybe you want to say hi. C-can’t promise though that I’m not on a mission.” Did… did she stutter? It’s time for her to go so she drinks the last droplets of wine in her glass and then gets up. “Well, it’s getting late, I’ll see you at breakfast tomorrow, Vergil.”

“I trust you wouldn't do so without cause. And my door doesn't open itself.” Vergil grins back her. Even after the hesitation, he wonders what she wrote.. And sees it when she gives the paper back to him. Her address. Didn't Dante tell him not even he knew exactly where she lived? “...thank you. I promise not to stand in front of your home at three a.m. though.” He's more the window guy anyway. Vergil smiles at her - though it vanishes as she gets up. He nods and gets up as well, leading her to the door like a gentleman. “Very well. When do you want to leave? If we need five hours back… might be good if you could set me down at V at around two p.m. - when I am opening it again after midday break.” 

“Wanting tea is a very good reason to stand in front of your door at three in the morning.” And that comes from somebody who prefers coffee…. Lady doesn’t want to leave. It’s comfortable, a bit like catching up with an old friend, even when they have only seen each other in Temen-ni-gru as enemies… “Leave around 8 a.m.? The breakfast open at 7 so we should have enough time to eat something before leaving. Even with traffic jam, we should be back around one or two.” She opens the door and stands awkwardly in the doorway. Is a hug appropriate? A small wave or just a nod and a good night?

Vergil sighs as if annoyed but then chuckles instead. He doesn't admit how much he likes having this playful tone with Lady. Vergil almost wants to ask her to stay. But that would be a fool's errand. “Very well. Then let us meet at the breakfast table. I can bring some aspirin as well if you fear a hangover after all that wine…” As she stands in the doorway a bit lost Vergil looks up and down at her and then smirks again. He puts one hand in front of him, clicking his boots and bows for her. “Good night… My Lady.” His grin from his bent position says everything. 


	3. Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil didn't expect to need Lady's phone number so soon. And surely not to rescue a little customer of The V.

Despite being skeptical at first, Vergil has finally gotten used to living in The V. Every weekday he works in the bookstore and cafe, on weekends he indulges in his devil sides urges - fighting demons. Sometimes he takes devil hunting missions in the city, sometimes just a hike up the mountains, to the old graveyard and ruins where demons probably won't ever stop spawning. And he enjoys being able to visit what is left of his old home as well…

Vergil keeps contact outside of his workplace minimal. The city is still recovering from the damages the Qliphoth tree left behind. And although it growing here technically wasn't his fault… that doesn't excuse the actions his devil side did. Walking through the empty streets where the tree caused most havoc, houses are rotting away. He knows those were once inhabited by people Urizen drained for power… It pains Vergil. Maybe… choosing to live here, to work with the people of Redgrave, it is his own small effort to help the city recover. But Vergil knows that he will never be able to completely atone for his actions.

What should he do? Go to the city council and tell them: "I am responsible for this mess"? He isn't even sure if they would turn him in if he did that. It would be much more likely that they would stare at him like he was a madman and then waved him off. No… all he was able to do is stop the Qliphoth from growing further with Dante in hell. And now… not running away from the guilt his human side feels.

So he works in The V. Day after day.

Some customers are his regulars by now. Owning a bookstore in a still recovering city is not the most profitable job. The flat he lives in - just above the store - is tiny… but enough for him. Every day he dusts off the front area with a broom right before closing… using the time to ponder on things. Sometimes he muses about heading out to the DMC-office for a visit. Having another battle with his idiotic brother. But if he does… that would also probably mean that he meets Lady again. Has she told Dante about Vergil's new home? Surely Vergil and Lady didn't talk in a while, and a part of Vergil thinks it is better like this. Still, having her number on a piece of paper on his desk… he could hear her voice again. But he shouldn't call her for anything else but emergencies or devil hunting jobs, so he scolds himself when his fingers are already on the dial.

Other times…Vergil thinks about Fortuna, and the duty he has there. Not yet… he doesn't know how to approach that matter yet.

As he finishes for the day and is about to close, he notices two feet dangling from the small balcony with reading-tables on the upper floor of the V. He raises his eyebrows, did he even notice someone coming in? Silently, he walks up to check.

A small girl, maybe seven or eight years old, sits at one of the desks. Her pink sandals lie discarded by the side of her wooden chair. In her hand an open book. Not a children’s tale… but it seems to be a weighty history book. Her long, curly black hair is completely disheveled, a single metal band holding it somewhat out of her face. She seems to be completely absorbed in her task.

Vergil goes back down to finish off. And just a minute before his usual closing time, he hears the door open and close behind him.

The following day, as he opens up the store… that same little girl is running in, not giving him a glance. Again, taking a place on the first floor, taking the very same book. Vergil checks on her during the day, but she doesn’t leave, just takes another book from time to time, always putting back the book she got at the same exact place she got it from. He thinks about helping her when she reaches for another 900 page history book, but somehow she manages on her own. And then leaves in the evening, again, just before closing time.

This repeats a few days, Vergil becoming increasingly curious. Shouldn’t she be… at school? Or with her family? But then again… her oversized, old and grey coat hiding most of her bronze skin and her disheveled hair and overall appearance all hint at her being an orphan of some sort. Still, Vergil almost speaks up one evening, questions lying on his tongue. But he turns away again.

One day, she seems… off. A bandage on her arm, heavy bags beneath her eyes. Vergil frowns as she tiptoes up the stairs to her table, taking off her shoes, continuing the book she was studying the day before. “Won’t you tell this little brat to keep her shoes on?!”  
Vergil is caught off guard by the voice coming from the cafe area. Ah, an older resident that became a regular, always drinking tea. The half-devil gives him a glance, and then turns away. “... No.”

The resident didn’t argue with Vergil, his voice icy, undebatable. Instilling fear in people - that he’s still an expert in. Who cares if that old man never returns.

But this evening, Vergil silently approaches the girl. Her big eyes are on him in a millisecond, showing fear. Vergil doesn’t say a word, just puts down a cup of mint tea with a cookie at her table. Vergil goes back downstairs, the girl puzzled as she watches him go. After closing the store, he removes the empty cup from her table and takes a moment to check what book she read, remembering what shelf she put it on. A history of Redgrave City… but an abridged version.

Weekend comes and passes. Vergil just opened the store, checking on the deliveries behind the counter, his back turned to it. His bell rings, a customer needing assistance. Vergil looks for them, but just catches a tanned small hand being pulled back from the table. He walks close, looking over it. His icy orbs meeting the girls.  
“Yes? How can I help you?” She is silent for a few moments, looking down. Then back at Vergil. “...Do you have a book that tells all about Redgrave?” Her voice is small, clearly shy. Vergil hums in answer. “I can give you a more detailed version of the book upstairs…” He walks to the shelf he put it on, the girl immediately following. It’s too high up for her to reach without a ladder, so he gets it and hands it to her. “Be mindful of the pages. They are old and tear easily.” The girl smiles, saying a little ‘thank you’ as she takes it from him… and immediately runs back up the stairs to read.

It takes two days for her to approach Vergil again. It seems she has become a little more courageous, the man thinks. This time, she asks about a few certain words… The half-devil figuring that some expressions are still difficult to understand for a little girl like her. But how should he know how well a girl her age is usually able to read? He doesn’t have --- okay. He has a son, but he missed out on that development stage…

“‘Urban renewal’?” How should he explain that one? “That is… a series of things people do to make the houses and living in poorer parts of cities better.” The girl nods and smiles at him. “Thank you mister!”  
“Vergil.”  
“Huh?”  
“Just call me Vergil.”  
“Oh… okay. Thank you mister Vergil!”  
Before she runs off again, Vergil stops her. “You are aware that it is rude to ask someone their name and not tell them your own?” The girl halts immediately, turning back, her cheeks slightly rose colored. “...Emmeline. But I don’t like that one. You can call me Emma.”

\--------

Five days. Vergil shouldn't be concerned. It hasn't been this long since she visited him last time. But still. When someone who visits you at least once a day suddenly disappears…  
The sun sets in Red Grave City and Vergil is closing the store, turning around the welcome sign. With a broom he cleans through the entrance area in thought, stopping after a few minutes and looks up.  
He can still imagine her tiny feet dangling from a chair on the balcony in the first floor, reading through countless history books. Every day around midday, just before he closed, she had been standing in front of his store then until he opened up the door for her. Rushing inside, getting to the first floor balcony and getting another town's history book to read. FInally, she told him her name... and promised she would bring mister Vergil all the money she owes for all the amazing tea she got.  
Her last visit was five days ago. And now Vergil grows restless. Where should he even ask? Who should he ask? And where to begin his search? First he tried by looking through the books she last read - but since she didn't leave any markings in the thick history bands, he couldn't fathom where she might have gone. Vergil needed help. And contacts…  
Getting in his apartment he walks to his phone, procuring a small piece of paper he had kept close to his desk. Lady…

It’s a calm week for once, no mission, nobody bothering her. While it would be bad if it continued like this, Lady enjoys the free time a bit, doing some grocery shopping, and some shopping for clothes, write a few letters and some mails and lies now on her sofa in her small apartment, drinking coffee and watching TV. She deserves some mind-numbing soap opera once in a while, not trying to fall asleep. She likes her apartment, she really does but the older she becomes, the more she looks for a small house for herself, maybe a bit further away from humanity and again, marriage and children come to her mind. Oh Lady, you’re becoming old. The phone in the hallway rings and she gets up, wrapping her gown around her and tying the belt before taking the call, probably Morrison or Dante. Or Patty asking her why Dante’s not answering the phone. “Yeah?” She’s not saying her name yet nor her occupation. If people call her, they have a very good reason to have her phone number.

Vergil holds the phone tight as he types in the number. What is he going to tell her? He pushes the call button and waits. What if she isn't home? Or on a mission? He will have to count that as a mission for her won't he--- he hears her and immediately lets out a small relieved sigh. “....Lady.” Vergil is not going to tell her who's calling - she'll already know by his voice. “My apologies for calling you this late. But… I need your help. I have a job for you. You don't need to tell me how much it will cost me - I don't care. But it's urgent. Is there any chance you could get to Red Grave City by tomorrow morning at least? I don't want to give you the details over phone.”

Vergil? Now this is odd. She hasn’t heard from him since the mission with the almighty I’m-better-than-goliath goliath. But he sounds concerned so she’s not going to tease him about that, instead listens closely. “A job in Redgrave city? Don’t get me wrong but shouldn’t you be able to handle it on your own?” Or maybe it’s not about strength… Lady doesn’t wait for an answer. “I could be there around midnight or 1 a.m., depending on the traffic. Just gotta find some clothes to wear right now and I could come.” She’ll never find out if Julia finds out that Juan is cheating on her with Natasha or just preparing a huge birthday party for her but she can’t find herself to care. “Don’t worry about the money right now, okay? Is it okay if I’m coming tonight already?”

Vergil groans. “I wouldn't have called you if I could handle this on my own, Lady.” As she proposed to drive to him right now he closes his eyes in thought. Will that help? ...if she is able to reach her devil hunter contacts at this hour… but devil hunters are night owls anyway. Might actually be the best time for them asking around bars where hunters are at. “I am weighing the options, but yes - it might be better for you to come right now. I don't know yet how much time is pressuring… but it very well might be. My sincerest apologies for talking in such riddles right now but… it's complicated. I will wait for you after midnight in front of V.”

Lady already opens up the gown again and lets it fall of her shoulders while still talking to Vergil, leaving her naked but there’s no time to be wasted right now. “You wouldn’t be Vergil if you didn’t talk in riddles, don’t make me wait in front of the V. Or I might consider taking the romantic option and throw pebbles against your window in the second floor until I piss you off. See you in few hours, Vergil. Take care.” She ends the call and makes a beeline to her bedroom, getting her hunter outfit, and opens the secured weapon safe to take out Kalina Ann and a handgun. It doesn’t seem like she’ll need them but you can never be too cautious, especially when Vergil is the one requesting you. Last time it ended it the resurrection of himself and trees and arms growing back. Only ten minutes later, she’s in the car with her pre-packed bag, weapons and a pack of beef jerky and an energy drink for the drive. It will be a long night.

Romantic… Option? Before he could ask she already ended the call. Vergil heard her getting ready in the background and has to smile as he looks at the phone. Oh she will be so pissed off when he really explains why he called her… but he didn't have any choice in that matter. Vergil gets ready and just tries to assemble all the info he could get… Also looking up the numbers and addresses of orphanages around town. Anything that might be of help.  
Vergil waits from midnight until 1 a.m. in front of the store with a raincoat. Of course it's raining today… he can't shake off the feeling of the girl sitting in the cold somewhere, alone. His fist clenches. It takes only about 15 minutes of waiting time and he sees car lights approaching. Lady. Vergil walks close and stops her, helping her get her bags into the store. She really packed those quickly.

Lady hangs up her already soaked jacket into the entrance area of the shop - far away from books - and sighs. Vergil… looks like shit but that’s normal. Although right now, he looks devastated, tired, in need for comfort… and Lady still doesn’t know why she’s here. She leaves Kalina Ann in the entrance area too then walks further into the store and flops down into one of the seats, expecting Vergil to follow her example, just a moment of relaxation and then let him explain why he called her out here in the middle of the night. “What a night, the rain’s really heavy in some parts of the country, here too. I can’t believe it was sunny this afternoon. Thank you for waiting for me right away, Vergil.”

Vergil shakes his head as if to say it was nothing and discards his coat in the same way, just letting himself fall in a chair opposite of Lady, his hands holding his heavy head as he sits in a leaned forward position. Get your story straight and get to your point. He flips his head back and tries to relax. But the heavy bags under his eyes betray him. “…I need your help because I hope your contacts as a devil hunter might be of use… I just got in this city and… “ He groans, closing his eyes. “Right. From the beginning.” Vergil opens his eyes again and looks at Ladys red and blue orbs. “…I need to find a girl than went missing five days ago.” He lifts his hand immediately to stop her from saying anything. “Don't ask. I am going to explain. It seems… she was a regular visitor to V. Came every day here for a few months now in fact. And by her appearance… very poor, if not an orphan. She read books about the town every day in here. That is until she stopped coming five days ago. And I have the underlying fear that… She might have gotten herself into danger.”

“....” This is Vergil. The man who raised Temen-Ni-Gru. The man who became a demon himself to gain more power, slaughtering millions of people on the way to the fruit and his final defeat. This isn’t the same Vergil, Lady understands. He learned compassion and care and Lady understands where Nero got his strong desire to protect who he loves from. From noone else but his father. “You’re insane, you know that? You ask me to come here, in the middle of the night, looking for a little girl who’s probably already searched for by the police and if her parents or caretakers didn’t tell anyone she’s gone missing then, she’s probably already…” Thunder starts outside and a bright lightning shines into the V. If the girl got into trouble, she might already be dead… “I see...” Lady stands up, the girl probably sat here and read books, Vergil making tea, she can imagine the scene in her head… Lady walks towards Vergil and suddenly hugs him, leaning a bit down so he can put his head on her shoulder and holds him close. “I'm gonna help you and we will find her.”

She's probably… Yes. Vergil swallows hard. Somehow he doesn't want it to be true. And if there is a chance… “I already looked in the newspaper and town for police searches, it looks like they didn't put out a search notice yet. If they will at all.” He shakes his head. “From what she told me… she loves to explore the town. And visiting the things she read about - thus why she loves reading history books about the town. I… am afraid that she might've gone lost.” Lost because she read about something in my books. Vergil closes his eyes… And as he opens them again, he does so in shock, feeling Ladys arms around him. He doesn't know what to say or do, his mouth just silently opens and closes again. “.....thank you.” He voices quietly. Closing his eyes again.

“Hugs make a lot of things better….”, Lady adds in a silent voice and closes her eyes too, holding onto him a bit longer. He’s not pulling away screaming yet so they could get somewhere, at least she can do this for him. “I think you know your way around town better than I do but you’re right, I do know a few people around here who might be able to help… We’ll have to go out in the rain, I hope you’re mentally prepared for that.” She could just call from here but going face to face to some hunters to ask them if they have noticed this girl is probably the best idea. And she’ll have to call the police, some of the guys might still know her and give her some information. As she’s said, a long night. But now… a few more seconds of hugging this half-devil.

Vergil doesn't know what to do in this position. The last time someone hugged him like this… yeah it probably was Nero's mother… though he will never admit that. The man sighs in the embrace, just taking up Lady's well meant offer for a small moment of peace. Though he doesn't really get why she does it now out of all moments… by Sparda he must really look like a wreck right now. Four nights sleepless… “I think I can handle walking around the town in rain, but thank you for your concern.” He pushes her out of the embrace slowly, but not in a manner of disgust or anything - he… would love some more later to be honest with himself - just silently telling that they need to get a move on. “Where are the spots the devil hunters meet at? We might have to start there.”

Lady's hands stay on Vergil's body a moment longer after he ends their embrace before pulling back and clearing her throat. “Last time I looked they have rebuild The Red Grave, down by the haven. Well, restocked it with alcohol, they were lucky and it's not destroyed entirely. Let me call the police and the local clinic first before we leave, maybe we’re lucky there.” She has seen the phone at the counter in the entrance area and goes there without Vergil’s permission. “And I’ll need to get my raincoat, then we can go. Do you have a car? We’ll take my car, anyway, if we have to drive off the streets, my girl can take it.” With that, she calls the police first, an old friend from Morrison who’d love to chit-chat some more with Lady but she’s going right for her main objective. No, nobody informed them about a missing girl but they know her, she’s one of fifteen girls in a foster family who took them in since a lot of people died during the demonic attack, including their parents. She has been picked up by the police numerous times but every time, her caretakers take her home and the next day she’s seen in the streets again. It was only a matter of time until something happens, the police officer tells her but Lady ignores that, wishing him a good night. So clinic next….

“...I don't have a car.” He doesn't even have a driver's licence but its not the time to tell Lady that story yet. Vergil listens in and tells Lady a description of the girl to tell the policeman. When they tell her they know her he piques up in hope… only to hear the rest of the story. Vergil falls deadly silent, folding his hands in front of him and closing his eyes. So… She lost her parents because…he…. Vergil had feared that. His knuckles turn white. After Lady calls the clinic only to be told that no, they don't have a girl of that description at their place and they won't relay any more information because only a parental guardian may, Vergil gets up from his seat and gets his coat, getting ready to move out. “The Red Grave it is.” His voice seems cold, but his inner feelings are in a turmoil. “I have a duty to find her. And I will.” He says it more to himself than to Lady, looking up with cold eyes and crossing hers while his hand is already on the doorknob.

With a nod, Lady gets a raincoat from her bag and puts it on. It hides a bit of her sexiness but at least she’s not all soaked like her leather jacket. Poor thing. No time to think about this right now, the girl needs help now that they know she’s a little runaway girl. She follows Vergil and gets into the car, starting it after throwing the two empty cans of energy drink and the now empty food pack on the backseat. “You need to tell me where to drive.” They make it to the bar quickly, if it wasn’t for the glowing red neon sign above the door between trash cans and abandoned cargo boxes, they would have missed it. Vergil seems to be as cold as before but Lady knows better. She’s seen the face on two other part-demons before but she’s still astonished to see it on Vergil’s face. He has changed so much, and all of it to the better.

Vergil foregoes his raincoat completely this time. He actually hasn't been walking around town in his devil attire much, always drawing strange looks. He doesn't bother hiding Yamato as well. In the car he gives her directions where to drive… he is silent besides her, thoughts running wild. He is glad Lady is there, though he will never say it aloud, she makes him keep his calm.  
Finally in the bar they ask hunters, Vergil even giving off money for information. It takes a while, but they could piece together the parts of what the hunters told them. They've seen the girl before, yes. One even two days ago near a mission. That he has tried to call for the girl to bring her back to the city but she hurried off like a little weasel. But when Vergil hears where she was at, his blood turns even colder. “I've seen her above that old graveyard,” a young hunter told them after getting a few dozen dollars in his hands. “It was nearby a weird statue in the mountains. The one with devil horns and a weird ass looking sword. Whatever,” the hunter told them.  
Vergil suddenly drags Lady out of the bar in hurry. “We need to go there. Now. It is not safe there - at all.”

‘Weird statue with devil horns and sword’ sounds awfully familiar and having even Vergil freak out about it… they can’t wait any longer. “The statue, is it Sparda?”, she asks as she turns on the car again, driving towards the direction the hunter has told them. Up in the mountains. With all the rain, even her car won’t be able to get up there anymore, and they will have to walk through the mud. By now, Lady is happy she’s packed Kalina Ann and a gun, somehow she knows they’ll have to fight demons… They drive until they reach the old graveyard… from there on, it’s walking…

Vergil is silent, looking out of the window and the rain. After the tree… how much is left there? “...It is a statue of Sparda, yes.” But not like any… there are hundreds around the world. This one though. It was built by Sparda himself. “....” Vergil imagines the little girl might have read about it in one of his books. He didn't give her any of his more valuable ones - the ones that are actually written by his own father. But still, if she's reading about town history… of course she is going to cross Sparda's roads sooner or later. Regret fills his mind and he bites on his lower lip. At the graveyard, the rain has put out nearly all the candles set up there that weren't protected by the rocks - so it was a lot darker than usual. Vergil gets out of the car, his boots covered in mud immediately. “Time is running. Lady… the chamber they told us of is straight ahead, but I can already feel demons around here.” He nods towards her. Vergil will be much faster there than she is. But he will need her fighting off the beings living here. And so he runs off - teleporting ahead the best he can. Soon he runs into a nest of hell cairnas, slicing his way through. No time to waste.

All Lady can do right now is to run after him, seeing the blue flash of his teleportation guiding her as it leaves an afterimage in the air. How could a little girl find her way all up here? And what is she searching. There might be more to the city than she has thought, a reason why demons attacked it, why Urizen chose it as the place for collecting more blood. And the reason might be Sparda and his children. It’s not becoming better, no matter how much she ponders about it while she’s running through the rain, right and left the corpses of demons Vergil has already slain. It takes a while but she reaches the chamber Vergil has talked about, a room with a statue of Sparda in its middle and water running into some kind of basins from gargoyles above them. And next to the statue, a hole in the floor. “Did she… oh god, she didn’t go down there... ?”

Vergil stopped as soon as he reached the chamber. Its… open. He grits his teeth, almost shouting. She couldn't have come this far. But they didn't find any trace or a body of her yet… When Lady reaches him he slowly looks over his shoulder with a dead serious expression. “We have to press on…” And thus he walks down the steps, reaching that damn mountain stairway, and the waterfall… there is still the statue in the mountain side, though the candles are put out. And up ahead, he feels even stronger demon energy. His hand clutches yamato tightly. Once they did finish walking up the last step… There it is. And it didn't stop pouring down for even a second. “.... The tree has destroyed so much….” Vergil mutters lowly. Now slowly walking to it. The roof has been blown off. But the outer lines of the old cottage house are still standing. And the closer they approach - the louder they hear something. Loud weeping.

Lady is out of breath as they reach the top of the mountain, the way is muddy and it doesn’t seem like anyone has been here in the last thirty years… A house… well, the ruins of a house. Lady wants to say something, this is not only the tree that did it but also a huge fire must have been here, destroying most of the house. She walks close to Vergil, not saying anything despite so many questions… where are we? The entrance door is completely shattered and with the roof gone, everything has returned to nature, the staircases broken down the walls green with moss… and demonic energy all around. As she hears the weeping, Lady sucks in air between her teeth. The girl, she’s alive, that’s all that matters and she walks faster… hearing the hisses of demons nearby….

“Wait. Lady don--” Before he could stop her getting closer there is an earth shattering sound just nearby and the ground shakes. Both hunters are nearly thrown off their feet but as quickly as it came, the earthquake is already gone. Vergil stumbled but managed to hold himself up with Yamato, looking at the cottage. Where now in its middle - the girl is standing, looking at them. Vergil's eyes widen. “Emma…?” He speaks up but the girl doesn't budge. Vergil is back on his feet… And hisses. “Demon… let go of her at once!” As he shouts there is another earthquake and suddenly, the small girl's mouth opens - and black mist comes out. It fills the sky in front of them, getting larger and larger. Another bone chilling weeping sound. And then the voice speaks. “Sparda….”  
Vergil grits his teeth, whipping yamato out and immediately summoning a flurry of summoned swords around him. But he doesn't fire them off. He… he can't attack as long as Emma… “Let her go!”

Nonononono! This mustn’t happen right now, Lady has never experienced a demon actually possessing a human like this. And their time is running out as the girl looks like she hasn’t eaten or slept in a few days as the demons keeps her body awake and needs it alive. Fuck this all. Lady decides that it’s unimportant if she or Vergil get hurt as long as the girl survives. She throws a first grenade towards the demon and as it explodes, there’s no big fire or flash but holy water spraying around - Nico’s work of art. The demon screams in pain and the little girl stumbles. Another grenade, further away, hoping that Vergil can react in time because this time a bright lighting appears and blinds the monster temporary. And all that’s left now is to hope that Vergil knows how to deal with this kind of demon.

Vergil needs a bit longer to react - but when he realizes the first grenade Lady throws is actually holy water, he doesn't waste any time. With a roar and a blue flash he suddenly lets his energy burst around him - and where Vergil stood now stands a huge blue devil with large wings, energy blades for arms and a long tail. It jumps and flies off like a jet, just in time as Lady blinds the demon with her second grenade. The magic around the devil binds the dark mist as he flies through it, and he uses his armblades to cut through it in lightning speed. Through the holy water the demon possessing the girl got vulnerable and screeches in pain, Emma now falling to her knees. Vergil flies down, landing in front of her - and picks her up by her oversized jacket, his devil arm held out in front of her face. His demon voice cuts through the air as the sin devil recites a spell and the girl starts wriggling in his hold, the demon inside her weeping and screeching. More and more mist comes out of her, her eyes turning blank as the demon completely leaves her, body limp in the devils arms. The mist now without a body takes form - a huge flowing skeleton with a mask of a crying face.

Lady damns the fact that every time Vergil does something amazing, she's busy fighting but now she's seeing the devil flying in the air, chanting, holding the girl. Lady takes a deep breath and prepares herself, she's never seen a devil like this, not even Dante or Nero… his tail is… Anyway, as soon as the demon takes form, she jumps into the air, even higher with the throwback of Kalina Ann. The girl is somewhat save so all the pent up rage she has for this demon for hurting a little girl like this comes down on this monster, rockets flying left and right into the mask. They leave numerous of small cracks in it and with a final cry from Lady and a last whimper from the demon, she kicks into its face, destroying the mask as it breaks apart in million little pieces, the body behind it falling apart and becoming dust. This is what you deserve. She lands on the wet ground and without a break, she runs towards Vergil who's still in his triggered form.

With the death cry of the demon and the mist vanishing, the rain also stops. Clouds slowly lifting, the moon shines through and bathes them in soft light. As Lady is reaching the devil, he de-triggers with a sigh. Vergil is now crouching there in the middle of what was once a living room, holding the girl tight in his arms. “...Emma..” She is limp and unconscious. As he lifts his arm to check, holding it close to her nose, he can't feel any breath. “...” Vergil wants to kill that demon again. Over and over. But instead of letting his anger show he instead quickly searches his pockets, and pulls out a golden orb. He crushes it with his hand right above the girl, the shards raining on her and immediately vanishing in her body. A torturing moment of silence… but then a sharp inhale and tiny coughs make Vergil's eyes go wide and hold the girl closer. Her black eyes open briefly, looking up at Vergil. And then tears stain the girls eyes. “Shhhh…” Vergil hugs her tight, hand on the back of her head as he holds her close. “....the nightmare is over, Emma.” He speaks quietly. The girls weeps get less and less, until they stop. Her eyes closed again, as she fell asleep in exhaustion.  
Vergil sits there with the girl in his arms a moment longer, hand caressing her disheveled hair. He looks up briefly. Right in front, just a bit above them and partially covered in moss, there is an old oil painting of a mother with long golden hair and her family. The father sitting on the chair in front of the picture is only faintly discernible. And besides him, two children. One's face completely burned off. The other with his short white hair still looking ahead stoically and at the three humans in front of him. Vergil gets up silently. “....Emma needs rest. We should head back.”

Again, Lady keeps silent, not even daring to breath as the half-devil and the little girl having a moment of complete intimacy, so close to death and thanks to a demon back and in good hands. Vergil has changed. It's going through her mind back and forth. She's respecting this man so much, looking at im in utter awe.  
As Vergil's standing in the middle of the ruins and the moon comes back, she sees the portrait and suddenly, she understands everything. This is the old hometown of Dante and Vergil, where they lived their childhood, up here in the mountains in this house, and where their mother died. It's a wonder so much is left standing of the ruins after the fire and the demonic tree…  
“Y-yeah… let's go back…”  
They walk back to the car, it's easier now without the rain but the paths are still muddy, but they make it. Vergil keeps holding the girl close to him, caressing her hair during the walk and the drive back to the V, muttering soft words to her unconscious body.

It fortunately doesn't take too long for them to reach V. When they do, Vergil hurries upstairs with the little girl and Lady behind them. He sets her up in his bed, throwing covers all around her and fluffing up multiple cushions for her. He shows Lady where the heating pad is and asks her to prepare it while he does so, removing the soaking wet clothes of the small girl before wrapping her in towels and blankets. Finally - Vergil allows himself to rest. He sits back on a chair, close to the girl, letting himself fall on it with a groan. He hasn't taken off any clothes, only Yamato is now resting at the end of the bed. Vergil streaks through his wet hair. And finally speaks. “....thank you Lady. For killing the demon and acting so swiftly." I couldn't have done this without you…

They work well together as they try to help the little girl, a bit like concerned parents whose kid has a flu. She wakes up once in a while, eyes fluttering open but closing in the same second. Those days must have been hell for the girl. Lady sits down on the edge of the bed, watching both Vergil and Emma and she slowly calms down. So this is Vergil's apartment. It's tiny. Really tiny, a bed, a small living room, bathroom and a little corner to cook with a table. A single apartment and well taken care of. “Thank you for calling me here, Vergil. I am glad we could help the girl… Don't even think about paying me.” Just take this rare thank you from Vergil…

Vergil just shakes Lady's comment off. He doesn't have the mind to discuss this right now. Of course he is going to pay her, but they should argue about this when Emma is fine again. His tired icy eyes look at the small girl that is coughing from time to time and he checks if she has fever. No. She just needs a bit more rest. “...you can go to sleep as well Lady. I… Apologize for the tiny space here. But please make yourself comfortable on the couch.” I am not going to sleep anyway, he adds in his mind. His thoughts are still running and he flexes his fists while doing so. Vergil will have to phone a few people tomorrow. Or whenever Emma wakes up and he can ask her how to contact her surrogate parents.

“Like hell I'll go to sleep now, Vergil. I can take care of the girl, you're the one who has to rest. How long haven't you slept, Vergil…?” Lady becomes even more quiet as she's asking Vergil. He's still looking bad despite everything. She leaves her place on the bed and covers Vergil's fists with her hands, opening them gently. “She's going to be alright. We did the best we could and we did it well.”

“Don't be ridiculous. I don't need sleep as much as you do. And… I'm responsible for this.” He talks quietly but sternly. Though his face is cold, his eyes tell a completely different story. As he hears Lady shift he turns just in time to see her taking his hands. His eyes widen as he looks up to her, processing what she said. And then he suddenly scoffs, pulling his arms away and folding them in front of him. His eyes closed he repeats his words even more stern. “Sleep. And leave me be.”

Lady huffs, crossing her arms too. Now there's no doubt anymore that Vergil is related to another pissy part-demon so she leaves him be, sitting down on another chair though to have them both in her field of vision. She leaves him be but the huntress can't keep him alone when he's still so deep in thought. She's not used to him taking responsibility for what he's doing… “Can't sleep yet, I'll stay here a bit longer.”

Vergil just grunts in answer. It's not like he can force Lady to be comfortable. If she wants to stay in that chair until sleep takes her, so be it. As the girl in front of Vergil stirs every so often he leans over to adjust the covers and check if the heating pad is still warm enough. He asks himself whether he could keep Emma from going to dangerous places if he promises to go out with her every so often. Maybe… He could also get a camera for her to take pictures of the places. But first… he needs to be sure she is fine. Though thinking about it makes him… happy, somehow. With one hand he brushes a thick lock of hers out of her face. He really needs to work on that as well … he should look up books for women's hair styles and hairdressers handbooks.

Lady tries not to watch Vergil’s every move because it’s getting weird and it’s not like he needs somebody to watch over him but seeing him act around the little girl makes Lady melt a little bit, despite trying to look and act pissed, he’s so incredibly gentle… Lady wonders if he regrets not being with Nero when he grew up but that question would kill her… it doesn’t take long until Lady falls asleep in the uncomfortable kitchen chair, exhausted but somewhat happy.

Time passes. Vergil is tired but he won't be able to sleep until Emma is really awake again and speaks to him. He lets out a sigh and dares to look over to Lady, since he now, after thinking about it, kind of regrets having been so rude to her. She just wanted… to help. And she did help. But as he looks over he sees her slumped in the chair, eyes closed and mouth half open, looking like she's going to slide off it any minute now. Vergil can't stop the smile on his lips. Foolish woman. He gets up and carefully walks over. Before he could think twice about what he's doing Vergil is already lifting Lady off the chair and brings her over to the couch in bridal style. After setting her down, since he used up all the blankets for the little girl he takes off his coat instead and covers Lady with it. Better than nothing, he tells himself as he sits back down. Watching over both now and peeking out the window every so often, where the soft morning rays slowly fill the sky.


	4. Back to V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl found her safe haven and two souls finally connect at the graveyard atop the mountain.

Weeks pass. Lady is out on a mission, a few hours away from home and a few hours away from Regrave City. Nothing too bad, a demon infested office building, some secret information, things like this, nothing too strong but nothing too weak. Lady even got out of the mess without staining her clothes, she’s actually impressed.  
She hasn’t heard from Vergil since they last met. As she had woken up, she had found herself under Vergil’s coat and Vergil asleep on the chair next to the bed. She packed all her stuff in silence and left the V before anyone would notice. It’s not the nice way, but things would have become awkward between them, so it’s better for them both.

But after those weeks, she wants to know how Emma and Vergil are doing. So the woman decides to drive to Redgrave City. It’s a completely different direction compared to driving home, but she has never said she’d be sane.  
The sun is already setting and it’s about 7 p.m. when she parks her car close to the store, just an hour before closing time, and walks inside, only to find the little girl looking at her like a scared cat. “Oh, hello young Lady.”

Emma had just been finishing up putting all the books she had read today back where they belonged at. Normally Vergil would do it for her, but she had watched him and now knows his system. Best thing about it: He won't be able to keep track of what she read, and she already had ideas how to surprise him. The last few weeks have been a lot of change for her. But now that she has a bed she doesn’t have to share with anyone, all the tea and books she wants and someone she can ask everything she wants to about anything she wants to know and always get an answer… Emma couldn't be happier. But then the doorbell rings and the tiny girl shrieks in surprise. She looks down over the balcony railing on the first floor. A woman. A customer. She… should do what she was asked to do. So she steps down slowly, meeting the woman with her hands nervously fiddling in front of her. “I… I'm sorry b-but… we're closed early…” 

She’s totally adorable and Lady just wants to cuddle the little girl. So, another reading session, huh? If she’s here, Vergil can’t be far away. Emma looks so much healthier too, has she grown? Her hair isn’t as much of a mess anymore, little butterfly hair pins keeping it in place and is that chocolate in the corner of her mouth? Surely it is. Lady is glad she’s doing better now. Then she remembers that Emma probably has no memory of her anymore, she was possessed by a demon after all … Wait… the shop has closed early? “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t look at the sign at the door. My name is Lady, I’m… friends with the owner of the shop, Vergil. Could you tell me if he’s around?”

Friends? A Lady that is called Lady? Ohhh! Emma gasps. “You… you're the Lady he told me of? The one that helped me?” Vergil did tell her that the huntress that helped her had black hair, two different eye colors and would probably come to V one day soon. She remembers because she thought having two different eye colors was weird until Vergil explained to her what it is. Emma jumps closer to look at Lady's eyes closely. Then she points at her face. “You are the Lady with hatelo… hetelo… hetalochromy?”

Lady’s eyes widen a bit, giving her a better look on her eyes as she says that Vergil told Emma about her. Good, one problem less. Lady laughs softly and leans a bit down, giving the cute girl a better view on her different eye colors. “Heterochromia, yes. Vergil’s teaching you a lot, I see.” She can only guess that it was Vergil who told her about it but it’s surely not bad to praise the man the girl thinks so highly off. “Your name is Emma, right?”

Emma nods and grins at Lady, throwing her arms back behind her head and making herself bigger while she does. “Yes! Papa told me lots!” She looks at Lady's eyes some more and turns her head. But then she remembers. “Oh. But Papa isn't here now…” She looks shy again, as if being sorry Lady has come here at the wrong time. “P-papa told me he goes out for a walk and… And I have to take care of the customers.” 

P-papa… Wait. Wait a goddamn second. At what point did she start calling Vergil “Papa”. She has never heard Emma talk before, therefore it could be that she's been calling him Papa before … but she was living in a foster family before… Looking at the girl, she's surely too young to be an … well… ‘accident’ like Nero. But she’s too old to be his real daughter from recent fucking around, so… “Then I'll go look for your Papa.” Lady looks around with an honest smile on her lips. “The bookstore is a wonderful place. Do you live here with your Papa now?”

Emma nods and smiles again, showing her teeth. “Yes! Since Saturday one… no… Two weeks ago!” She suddenly runs off and to a nearby bookshelf, getting on her toes to get a certain book and running back to Lady with it, holding it out to her. It's a book detailing Redgrave’s history. “See? That's my favorite book and now I can read it every day! For as long as I wanna! Well… After school.” She looks at Lady expectantly, wanting her to open it but not saying it. Though she jumps back and forth on her feet impatiently.

So Vergil really did adopt her. Idiot. Precious fucking asshole idiot. Lady smiles wider and makes a pose of victory. “Yes! That’s amazing!” She takes the book the girl gives her - it still looks brand-new and well taken care of. Lady understands why Vergil likes this girl. “Oh, let me see. That’s a heavy book.” Lady opens it and looks through it, it has a lot of pictures of Redgrave City, From old paintings to modern construction plans for the future, family portraits and even… a picture of the house Vergil and Dante lived in. “It has a lot of difficult words. You’re a big girl for reading something so important to history, you know that?”

Emma nods and jumps closer to stop Lady every so often when she skims it, whenever there is something she really likes and tells Lady more about it. Because yes she's a big girl and read all of it. “I really like this one! Papa promised to take me there soon… since he was mad at me for going alone last time… but I don't know when yet…” Emma points at the picture of the house of Dante and Vergil. She remembers how stern he talked to her and skulks a bit. But both he and this Lady had to help her there. She doesn't want to disappoint Papa again. But at the same time, she really wants to go there. Also because she doesn't remember much of it.

“Yes, I’m sure Papa will take you there, when you’re a good girl.” She skims over the last pages and closes the book, giving it back to its part-time-owner. “I gotta get going, because once I have talked to your Papa, I’ll drive back home.” Lady reaches out her hand for a small handshake, business-like, she’s sure Emma has seen Vergil doing it before. “You will take care of the shop, and please take care of your Papa too. He’s a good man. It was nice meeting you, Emma.”

“You will already leave? But-... You could stay after meeting Papa! I'll… I'll even make tea! I promise!” Emma looks a bit sad. There is so much more I can show you! As Lady reaches her hand out Emma remembers how Vergil does it with some of his customers. And shyly holds her hand out as well, shaking hers. Big eyes stare at Lady as Emma takes the hand back and clutches the book now tightly against her chest, nodding. “Please go meet Papa. I think… he will be happy to see you, Miss Lady. But...” Emma looks away again. And then shakes her head. “B-bye Miss Lady…” She stammers and then runs back up the stairs. 

Lady feels sad that she has to leave the little girl so early, she’d love to spend more time with her and listen to all the facts she’s gathered about Redgrave City. Lady’s making a mental note to give her an instant camera for her birthday with a huge pack of photo paper to let her try and collect impressions. “Goodbye, Emma! I promise I’ll visit you soon again!” The apartment is small, she guesses that there’s now a child bed somewhere in the small apartment up there, making it even more difficult to move and sleep. She hadn’t planned on staying here anyway, just saying hi and bye. Closing the door to the V behind her, she gets to her car and drives all the way up to the old graveyard and walks further up, sure she’ll find Vergil there…

\-----

It wasn't that bad of a fight up here like last time. Back when the small girl fell victim to a demon that should have been long dead and gone. Vergil sits on the remains of a burned down tree. His gaze just silently wandering over the ruins. He… hadn't seen it burn up close. When he ran up here, the fire was nearly out already. The memories fill his mind and he sighs. So long ago... The day mother saved Dante. The day I was left behind and almost killed by the demons attacking. No. The brothers have talked during their time in hell. Told each other of the day, regardless of how much it still pains them. And Vergil is glad that for once Dante did. Because it made him able to look at that burned painting again without feeling disgust and hate ---  
Vergil is thrown out of his thoughts as he hears footsteps from the large stepway. Yamato in his hands, he clutches it more tightly. Not moving. But listening closely. It's not a demon, that much is sure.

As Lady makes her way up, dead demonic bodies lie left and right of the narrow path, slowly falling to dust and getting carried away with the wind that howls through the mountains. It must have been a beautiful place before it was all destroyed by Qliphoth and the fire. It’s not hard to spot Vergil’s white hair in the middle of all the burned wood. “It’s not difficult to find you, dumbass”, Lady grins. It’s just the two of them now…. Lady can’t tell if it’s a good thing… or not. She walks closer, waiting at the entrance of the burned down house. “Emma Sparda it is?”

As soon as he hears the voice… Vergil just sighs and smiles. “I didn't try to hide my location… Lady.” He only slowly gets up, a gust of wind making his coat coat flatter. Vergil turns around towards her and meets her grin head on. That is until she mentions Emma. Vergil scoffs. “Emma. No last name. I don't have one either.” Apparently Lady met the little girl. He thought so, why would Lady come here without having visited V? “I hope I don't have to comfort the little girl when I come home because a certain snarky Lady has been mean to her…”

“Be glad you’re not hiding, I suck at playing hide and seek.” Lady goes a bit further into the ruins, she knows how careful she’s gotta be around Vergil - especially in a place like this. “Emma, daughter of Vergil, then maybe?” Oh, he still looks incredibly pissy like every time she meets him, at least one thing isn’t changing, and it’s not the wind that makes him scrunch up his face as if he’s permanently biting down on a sour lemon. “Yeah, was pretty mean to her. Didn’t stay to listen to her history lesson, I think she takes that personally. And told her that her father is an asshole.”

Vergil watches her closely. Of course - by just seeing the painting and having been at DMC before she should know what these ruins are… or at least deduct the connection. And still, she prances around like she owns the place. Of course. Vergil's frown deepens. “What do you want from me, Lady?” At her words he sighs, exasperated. “I guess you leave me no choice but to kill you then.” Vergil smirks once more, eyes glowing in the light. “Though you might be lucky I don't intend to make a mess out of you while my mother is watching you from behind your position.” 

“A son with manners, I like that.” Lady doesn’t touch anything, it’s a mourning place to both twins and maybe even a graveyard… “I’ve seen you fight often enough to know you can kill without making a mess, but that’s not the point here. Actually, I just wanted to say hi and bye, I was on a mission just a few cities away... so why not having a cup of matcha in my favorite bookstore? Emma told me you’re out on a walk…” She takes a deep breath… the smell of fire long gone… “... I hope I didn’t interrupt you… praying or something...”

“.....” Vergil falls silent for a few long seconds, but then shakes his head. “I am not praying. Remembering… yes. But mostly regretting that I still feel those wounds that should have been closed long ago.” He doesn't know why he is so honest all of a sudden. Maybe because he learned as V that it might not be as bad to be, even if it's just in a rare moment? Vergil chuckles suddenly. “My apologies I wasn't there for making you that matcha then, but you--...” ...could also just head back with me and get that tea. But Vergil stops. No, she probably has a mission or two she has to go to and thus has to leave quickly. The sun is already setting. He will have to return soon and get Emma to bed. Not that the little girl can't handle it on her own… But he does have to close the store. Vergil shakes his head and then smiles again. “It's getting dark.”

“I see… You’ve known Arkham but not my mother… I was never told where she died, only found out that Arkham killed her. So you know.. I don’t have a place… like this.” She laughs softly. “Must be the light and the atmosphere here to make us both talk so openly. … Would you tell me about the wound that should have been closed long ago?” Lady knows why Vergil stops talking, they both know she won’t stay the night. There’s no reason for her to do so, after all…

Vergil's eyes widen a bit at both her explanation and her question. He opens his mouth, but then closes it again. Vergil is not the right man to talk about Arkham or his actions. After all… he had acted on his side for a while. Even if he tried to use that monstrous human for his own gain and discard him as he realized what kind of guy he was. “Yes… it's probably the light.” Vergil steps around Lady, and walks to the portrait. Looking directly at the image of his mother. “... That night… I was out playing in the fields not too far away from home. Before the earthquake of the Qliphoth tree hit, everything was actually all on one height here. I saw the fire on the horizon. Heard the demons. I ran for my life but… Mom wasn't there. Dante wasn't there. Nobody was there. They… Had left me behind. Or so I thought… I stopped running. The demons nearly killed me. But Sparda's blood doesn't make you die from being impaled by demon blades so easily, I suppose.” He looks to the ground in front of the portrait. In his mind his own blood still stained the ground.

Lady stays silent for a while before stepping next to Vergil, looking up to the portrait. How old is it? They look like they lived at the beginning of the 20th century or even earlier. Her guesses about the twins' age might have been wrong all along… “I see… They didn’t abandon you, I hope Dante told you about it. Call it faith or call it misfortune… I’ve known Dante for a while, you see… I...” Lady tries not to cry. “I’m glad Sparda’s blood let you live that day… and every following one… despite… everything.” She remembers the day Arkham has thrown her off the tower and if it hadn't been for Kalina Ann, she would have died. Her own blood, trying to kill her. Vergil, despite having been Nelo Angelo, despite the uncountable amount of dead people he’s left behind… he… Lady looks up to the painting… “you have a wonderful family, Vergil...”

“He has told me… indeed.” Though when he did, Vergil was already far gone into madness as Urizen. He was about to ask her how she knows that and if his brother is really a bad drunk talker like Vergil thinks he is, but then he hears her voice stop and stutter. His eyes widen again and he turns to her just to see her look up at the painting just as the tears start flowing down her cheeks. Vergil hesitates and looks down at the ground, averting his eyes. He didn't expect her to feel this way. And to actually show sympathy… all the people around him usually… Don't. And when he thinks again about what she said... Vergil looks back at her and with two steps, pulls her close to himself wordlessly, letting her cry in his chest and shoulder while he places his head on hers and closes his eyes.

Her eyes widen when Vergil suddenly hugs her close but then her arms come up and she holds tightly onto him as she cries into the leather vest, smearing her makeup, making a fool out of herself by crying over something that has been more than twenty years ago… but is she really crying about Arkham or more about the half-devil that’s standing in front of her, here out in the open in a burned down building that was once Vergil’s home, his family looking down on them through the family portrait? And still, Lady can’t stop crying as the warmth of Vergil seeps through the leather clothes… She never wants to let go again… “Arkham was the one to decide that my name would be Mary”, she whispers, the words coming over her lips for the first time in her life, it’s so out of context but she hopes… somewhere deep down Vergil understands that she’s fearing to never have such an intimate moment with Vergil again, a moment where she dares to talk about the pain engraved into her soul. “Given by a man who never loved me and only needed a priestess bloodline for his pursuit of demonic power.” 

Vergil thinks about letting go for a second as she doesn’t react. But then her arms come up to him and he feels her tears soaking through his vest. The half-devil frowns… but lets her. Because he out of all people knows how much you just sometimes need a person to hold on. No matter who. Just someone who can take you in a warm embrace… listen… protect. Love.  
Vergil listens quietly. It’s… difficult for him to react to what she says. Because he suspects that she has never told this to anybody before. This deep fear and hate. “A wound that should have closed long ago... “ He whispers, more to himself than to Lady. “A wound that will never close and heal up completely. But a wound that makes us stronger with acceptance… Mary.” He says it and lifts her face gently with his fingers, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. This woman… he doesn’t understand why she would choose him out of all persons to lay herself this bare. But right now he doesn’t question. Just as he didn’t back when… Lady and him, in that library deep in temen-ni-gru, on his way up to Arkham. Lady, unbeknownst to Vergil after being defeated by Dante, was sitting there, waiting. Suddenly, they have been so close. How Lady didn’t flinch when he almost...

Hearing her name from his lips, filled with care and compassion this time and not like every other time spit out in the same way Arkham did, it gives her name a whole new meaning, it sounds so much gentler, more like her mother would call her. Lovingly. She’s crying a bit more but more quiet, just tears running down… it’s really getting dark… “Cheesy bastard...” Lady smiles softly as she leans closer. They’ve grown... Mentally. She’s not 17 anymore, a school girl who’s after revenge and Vergil isn’t the same since V and the Qliphoth happened. “Maybe we can work on healing each other's wounds?” A bit closer, leaving the last step to Vergil… 

Vergil didn’t expect her to smile. But as she does, he feels a strange warmth inside of him. And he smiles back. That is, until she leans closer. Just as close as she was back then. Only that she is approaching him this time. And her comment very well tells Vergil what she means. His mouth opens slightly. The word coming out with a breath. “Maybe…” Vergil's hands go down to her waist as he pulls her in. Lips meeting hers. Like a whisper he longed for for so long. And then cupping them fully, feeling her breath on his face, feeling the warmth of her sweet lips against his. He’s not letting her leave.

His lips are soft, that’s the first thing Lady realizes and the last thing before delving into sweet, sweet pleasure, she hadn’t known how much she wanted this, even if it’s just for one time, licking each other's wounds and enjoying the closeness. Even if it’s just once, Lady will hold onto the memory, no matter how much she wants this to never end… Her hands grip Vergil’s waist a bit tighter as their kiss deepens, but only a bit, feeling his lips move against hers, gentle, careful, knowing how and what to do but at the same time like it’s each other’s first kiss. After all those years. Lady closes her eyes as her arms slide fully around Vergil’s waist, never wanting to let go again… 

Vergil all but forgot where they both were, despite everything. Right now the only thing that matters is finally feeling what his subconscious already wanted so long ago. If she knew… how much that memory made him hold on through all that torture, all that misery in hell under Mundus. No, forget that. Vergil pushes back his thoughts and just enjoys the feeling of her body pushing even closer to his, holding onto him tight. A silent way of saying ‘please don’t leave me again’. He licks her lips and asks her for entry. Though it is selfish, and probably too fast… he can’t help but want to feel it all. Because once this moment passes, he doesn’t know if he’ll be lucky enough to ever experience it again.

Lady sighs softly and opens her mouth for his tongue, tasting him, feeling him more. It’s all that matters. That little crush from back then to whatever happened when she first saw Vergil in the DMC again. And with every passing second, Lady becomes bolder, her tongue running against his, he really tastes like black tea and peppermint, and the more time passes, she becomes aware that it won’t be a one time thing, Vergil holding her like he never wants to let her go either… She breaks the kiss when breathing becomes necessary and before looking at him, she buries her face in his chest. Horrible, good looking, asshole devil. Lady smiles and hugs him tighter.

Vergil can’t help but groan into the kiss. He’s tasting her completely now, and just the silent implication she gives him by letting him enter… sweet like cinnamon and apple pie. Lady’s boldness rubs off on him. Vergil’s tongue plays with hers and his hands are gripping on her tighter, making her feel him completely until they both are in need of air, breaking off - but he’s still going in again for a last lick across her lips to remove that strand of saliva daring to connect them. When she buries herself in his chest he’s still breathing heavily… and then puts his arms completely around her, keeping her there for a few moments longer. He doesn’t regret waiting for this long. “ … I’m terribly sorry to say that but… we should head back.” It’s completely dark around them now. And the way back might be still riddled with new fights. “Back to V.” He looks down at her, eyes saying everything. I’m not letting you drive home tonight.

This is the most wonderful feeling Lady has ever felt, any other relationship she had before just vanishes in her mind as she’s standing close to Vergil, hearing his heartbeat, having him alive. There were twenty years of not even daring to think about him being alive or not… “My car is at the graveyard, it will be a bit quicker. I’m sorry for Emma, will she need dinner? Or did you prepare something for her?” Vergil won’t take no as an answer, she doesn’t even try to argue that the apartment is too small for the three of them but at the same time, she doesn’t want to leave and she’ll find a little spot on a sofa somewhere. “I have everything to stay overnight in my van, I’m gladly taking this offer.” She pulls away slowly… waiting for Vergil to lead the way. 

Lady doesn’t say no. Instead she looks at him with those expecting eyes as she pulls away. Vergil smiles and chuckles. He doesn’t know what to do with… this… yet. But if it means having her around him for longer… This isn’t bad at all. “I didn’t know how long I’d be gone so yes, she has some noodles leftover from last night. There should be enough for another two portions for us as well.” Vergil steps forward, and just like in the hotel, holds his arm out. Even if they can’t walk like this for most of the way back… “If you need anything else we can buy it tomorrow. Because Emma will be very sad if she can’t tell you about every single book she loves before you’re going.”

“Re-heated noodles sounds like an excellent choice.” Lady hooks her arm in Vergil's with a never ending smile, trying her best to stay close even when they have to let go for some climbing down. The path is even more dangerous than during day time and Lady wonders if it has always been like this or if the earthquake did most of it. Some small demons try to attack them but they are taken down quicker than they can let out a slur about Vergil's bloodline. 

On the drive, Lady reaches over and has her hand on Vergil's leg. She doesn't know how long this will last, how it will be once her heart shaped glasses are gone, but for now, she can't wait to see the girl's face when she comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this took a while to post... sorry for that :( Lot of things happened these months, not just but also including COVID-19. Next chapter is already in its final stages, so expect a much sooner release date. Till then, we hope you guys are safe out there and stay healthy!


	5. Reheated Noodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bookstore that feels like home. A devil and an orphan who feel like family. A Vergil who makes Lady feel loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Next chapter is already in its final stages", they said in September 2020, "so expect a much sooner release date." While this didn't really work out perfectly, here's the next chapter. And we finally decided on how many chapters there will be in total, so all we have to manage is to update regularly (during a chaotic pandemic, easier said than done but we're going to try). I hope you're all healthy and enjoy the chapter!

Back to V… the drive was, curious… in loss for other words in Vergil's mind. He looks over every few seconds and just sees her never ending smile and has to smile as well. After Lady parked a few streets away from the book store he got out first and leads her back to V in the same way, her arm hooked in his. He doesn't really know what to say and tell her. That he's glad she seems… accepting? No that's weird, fool. So instead he says it with his actions. Gripping her hand a tiny bit tighter as they open the door of the store and he leads her inside.   
It's dark, only a small table light in the first floor is still on. As the two hunters approach they find Emma with her head on the desk, faintly snoring on an opened book. Vergil chuckles softly. “She tried, but I guess we took too long…”, he says to Lady.  
But then Emma stirs, groggily waking up and rubbing her eyes. Its already night? Wha-... And then she turns and sees both Vergil and Lady standing there. Holding hands. “Mmmhh? Mister Vergil? You're back!” She yawns and closes the book. “Mmhh… Promise I'm putting it back… tomorrow…”

So… not Papa? Mister Vergil? This… Is even cuter than before. She'll have to talk with Emma, telling her it's okay to call him Papa, just to see everyone's reaction. Vergil closes the door behind them and Lady has to let go, taking the time to take off jacket and boots, leaving them in the entrance area until the mud has dried. “Hello little Lady. I'm going to stay the night here, Emma, is that okay?” She doesn't want to scare a girl because suddenly a woman lies on the sofa, that's not the first sight you want in the morning.

Emma suddenly is a lot more awake at those words, eyes widening. “So mister Vergil convinced you to stay? Yay!” She jumps down and giddily runs to Lady for a hug. “I can show you everything in here! And tell you all about the things I read!”  
“Tomorrow.” Vergil adds and looks at Emma with one raised eyebrow. Emma's giddiness vanishes a bit. “...tomorrow..” But she still looks up at Lady and grins. Then looks at Vergil. “...I'm hungry… I am sorry I didn't eat dinner yet. But imma warm it up for mister and Lady!” 

This girl, the huntress thinks. Sleepy a second ago and now a little whirlwind… Lady shakes her head. She's shaking up Vergil's calmness quite a bit. “Yes, I'm going to stay. Also, I remember that somebody really wanted to make tea for me?” And off she goes, running up to the flat that Vergil now shares with her. 

Said man shakes his head and smiles. Children. He has never much interacted with them in the past. But something about that girl made him throw all his insecurities out of the window. “...very well. Let me close the store off completely and then I am going to follow?” Vergil turns to Lady briefly, suddenly pulling her close again to steal a kiss on her lips, lingering for two or three seconds before breaking off. He adds in a whisper. “...we shall continue what we started in my bed later?” And then he grins, a low purr emanating from deep in his throat. And then he's walking away, back in the store owner mode.

As the girl runs off to warm up food, Lady suddenly feels Vergil's hand on her waist and his lips on hers, making her melt with a soft gasp and blush. What a sneaky ass. Before he can leave, she's giving his ass a light pat and sticks out her tongue. “Should I remind you that you have a daughter and I have no idea where you put her bed in the cramped space upstairs?” 

Vergil is stopping for a second as he feels Ladys hand on his butt, just glaring over his shoulder at her. “I don't know what promiscuous thoughts you have. It will be no issue, rest assured.” As Lady is leaving for upstairs as well Vergil goes down to the shop again… Washing up the few cups that were left in the tea kitchen and closing all the doors. He chuckles to himself. Naughty naughty Lady. Vergil wouldn't have gone this far. But with Lady teasing him like this…  
He might need to think of a solution.

Lady huffs and gets closer to Vergil again, not wanting the little girl to hear anything. “Don't want to taint a girl's innocence by a pretty stranger suddenly ending up in the same bed as her father. Did she already read books about sexual education or are you still avoiding the bee and flower talk?” But then Lady leaves Vergil and goes upstairs where she finds little Emma and her smile is back.  
Emma already heats up the noodles, having clumsily assembled both plates and forks on the small kitchen table. The box she heats the noodles up already has sauce and everything in it. And when Lady comes in, she turns around and looks at her shyly again. “You like noodles… miss Lady?”

“Yes, I do. Have you ever eaten Cannelloni? They're my favorite noodles. Please, Emma, call me Lady, just Lady. 

Cannelloni? Nope, not saying Emma anything. “Lady…” Emma nods. “Then you can call me Em! ....right? That's how nicknames work?” The microwave rings and the girl immediately runs to it, about to get out the hot box with her bare hands.

Downstairs Vergil turned off the electricity and remembers he has to get another chair - the kitchen only sports two as of now. But now Lady is here. Who with her words is really hinting at spending her night sleepless as a moaning mess in his bed. Does she even notice his situation, he asks himself and groans. She probably does. But loves teasing the shit out of him anyways. Reckless woman.

“Okay Em, gonna caa-hah-aaa… Em, waitwaitwait!” Lady jumps up and towards Emma, stopping her from burning herself and saving them both a lot of trouble by putting a hand between her hands and the box. And reaching over to a hook where two oven mitts are waiting to be used and gives them to the girl. “Here, take those, the box is hot.” She'd call this Mom reflexes. A mix of pure panic and already seeing the worst happening. As Emma takes the way-to-big-mitts, she's exhaling quietly. Good thing Vergil didn't see that. Holy shit he would have killed her. 

Emma stops in shock and looks up to Lady. But as she told her to get the oven mitts she nods and puts them on. Emma still doesn't realize the danger. With mitts she carefully takes out the box and put it on the table. Without anything below it.

In that moment, Vergil comes into the small flat - chair first. He had brought one from the cafe area, just putting it at the kichen table as he sees the two girls standing there. “Wait - Emma, put something below the hot box. We don't want to burn the table.” 

Children are freaking biohazards, holy… The girl does as told and Lady relaxes again. And Vergil is a freaking father. Not biologically but mentally and it's beautiful to watch. The kitchen is now really full, just a bit space to walk around and get stuff… Lady takes a chair and sits down, it's enough of a mess without her walking around too. She feels right at home in this small flat, watching Vergil as he prepares everything with Emma's help.

Vergil tells Emma to sit down as well and he puts the noodles on each plate. Just enough for all of them. The hunter sits at Ladys side, making the space for them tight. But Emma has the other side of the table all to herself. They talk at the table, Emma curiously asking where they've been and Vergil dodging the question. Instead he asks her what she has read today. And Emma of course completely forgets her initial question and instead excitedly tells everything nice she has read, only occasionally asking Vergil to explain something she read. He complies with giving more facts about it and promising to tell her which book from downstairs he got his info from. Sometimes Vergil's hand sneaks on Ladys leg. Just silently letting her know by drawing indescribable shapes on it that he's very well looking forward to having some alone time later. Soon after they all cleared their plates Emma yawns again, getting really drowsy now. She says goodnight - just stopped short from the tiny room Vergil has built for her as he reminds her to brush teeth first. So Emma brushes teeth, groggily steps back to give 'mister Vergil’ a hug and then the nice Lady one too before going to her room to sleep.

Lady hugs the small girl back, still smiling at the fact that she's calling him Mister Vergil and tells her she could make her some pancakes for breakfast - she has looked into the fridge to make sure they have everything, making the little girl a bit happier before she finally leaves the room and leaves her somewhat parents alone. Vergil really has made her an own room, his bedroom probably only barely fits the bed inside but she'll have time to investigate that later. Lady turns towards Vergil and smiles at him, It's so quiet suddenly and the small space isn't helping. “You've grown a lot… you know that?” Taking a step forward and another shade more red in her face, she caresses Vergil's face, cupping it and tracing his frown-lines with her thumb.

Vergil's eyes don't leave Lady's face as she reaches to thumb his frown-lines… and then his cheek. One, two seconds he stares at her. And then his eyes close. The corners of his mouth raise. “More than twenty years… it would have been a shame if I didn't… Mary.” With her name his eyes open again. And then he suddenly takes her hand in his and turns his head, kissing her palm. Then he reaches forward, around her waist. Pulling her close to his body. “You're not the little foolish girl you were anymore either. Although…” Vergil sends her a very sexy smirk. “You're still a fool for teasing a devil this much… Just like back in temen-ni-gru.” 

“You are aware I'm not only talking about your height?” Lady sighs and rolls her eyes. Such as much of an asshole as before. But she has fallen for him twenty years ago, there's no way it's a simple crush after all the relationships she had in between. “And you're a fool to letting a devil-hunter so close to you… just like back in temen-ni-gru. But none of us will turn away.” He's so breathtakingly beautiful, Lady forgets the needs oxygen as she's staring into the glowing light-blue orbs, letting him kiss her hand. “Let me get ready for bed, too. I've been waiting… Too long to be close to you…” She tries to put her thoughts into words. They don't need sex… She needs him close. 

Vergil chuckles deeply. “Might be that I know… because I'm not as foolish anymore as to turn away from you Mary.” Vergil watches her expressions change and that feeling inside of him returns - now also voiced by a clear purr from his devil side he hears ringing in his ears. So even you as well… huh? At her words he takes another deep breath and closes his eyes again. He clutches the hand on his cheek tighter. “Soon…” he quietly tells them both. Though he doesn't return the words, when he looks at her again and closes that bit of distance between them to steal another kiss of hers before she goes into the bathroom, his motions are longing and showing how much he just wants to keep her close and carry her to bed right now. “... Go ahead.”

With the Mary, a deep purr comes from Vergil’s lips, it really gives her name a whole new meaning… and a good feeling… Lady takes the hand that clutches her and kisses it after he’s kissed her lips, staring deep into his eyes as she does. A silent promise that she’ll hurry. Because she’s five seconds away from saying fuck it and go to bed like this. But instead, she takes all her motivation and leaves for the bathroom, shivering when Vergil’s hand runs over her back. How… is he doing that? She really hurries, washing face, brushing teeth - and seeing a blue and a princess-pink toothbrush already in a glass next to the sink -, changing into sleeping clothes and taking her contraception pill that she always has to take around this time. Especially now, she mustn’t forget it, thinking of Nero and has to grin. Oh boy…Leaving the bathroom, she hears Vergil in the kitchen and goes straight for the bedroom… finding a glowing, surrounded by dark shadows, tiny kitten on the bed, sleeping but waking up when it notices somebody in the room… it yawns and ignores her. Sherly… 

Vergil really wants to follow right now. But he reminds himself that this… Is probably just the beginning. And he has an honest smile on his face at that thought. So to kill time and leave nothing unattended first he finally takes off his coat and then cleans up in the kitchen. As he hears Lady finishing he hurries up to go to the bathroom instead. He begins brushing his teeth, the toothbrush already in his mouth as he catches silver foil on the top of Lady's little toiletry bag that she left on the sink. Vergil couldn't refrain himself from picking it up briefly and checking--- wait. Contraceptives? And in use…  
He immediately sets them back where he got them from and finishes up. So Lady is… No. Don't think about it. Not… today at least. Though if Lady is really leaving tomorrow… Vergil takes off his vest in thought, having left his sleeping pants in the bathroom he could undress and change into bed clothes. Well - bed pants and nothing else… He hopes Lady doesn't mind. Once done Vergil walks to the bedroom. Finding Lady and … a now meowing-at-his-master tiny Sherly. Vergil groans. “I'm sorry Sherly. Get back.” And the kitten is gone and back as a tattoo on Vergil. “I promise you will get attention as well tomorrow…”

Oh well hello there beautiful. Lady has sat down on the bed, watching the little glow cloud with glowy eyes that meows from time to time - how does this kitten… thing work? - and now looks up to Vergil who in pants only and the tattoo returns on his chest. It has grown a tiny bit, hasn’t it? Lady can’t think more about it as he comes closer… it’s just a shirtless man. Like many more you’ve met before - including his idiot twin… And here is Lady in a simple white pyjama, thin fabric and some embroidery around the buttons at the neckline. Not really sexy but this wasn’t planned at all… “Do you have like cat toys for it or are cuddles enough?”

Vergil slowly sits down besides Lady… after looking at her nightgown and totally not catching a sight of how snug the pyjama fits around her chest. So easy to pull it down and…  
“...after I taught it not to attack anymore without a command, Emma actually started to play with it. I don't really see a reason to do so since it is also training sometimes with me to make its attacks stronger… but she seems to enjoy it. And...Sherly as well.” Vergil sees Lady's eyes being fixated at his chest and might totally unconsciously sit down with his arms behind his back that is totally unconsciously showing off his well built abs some more. 

Lady wonders, how a fully grown panther will fit into this apartment but she’s keeping this thought to herself, she’s busier with not staring at Vergil’s body 24/7. She’s allowed to do so, right? “I won’t ask you you train with a kitten…” Lady leans to the side and puts her head against Vergil’s shoulder, closing her eyes for a moment. It feels like wasting time to go to bed yet… She’ll leave tomorrow… there’s food in the fridge that has to be eaten… She’ll have to say bye again with a different meaning now… she’s already feeling melancolical about it… 

Vergil's smile vanishes from his face as he somehow feels Lady getting sad, and instead is replaced by a concerned frown. Though he doesn't say anything. Instead slowly lowering both in a lying position, sliding out under Lady to instead get on top and look at her from above. He crouches over her now and just watches her emotions for a moment… until he leans closer again, his left hand catching hers and holding it down on the bed gently, his right coming up to slide under her pyjama and caress her waist while his lips descend on hers in the most gentle kiss he has given her yet. 

“Mrrp?” Lady gets pulled out of her thought when she find herself on the mattress, feeling Vergil’s hands on her skin and becomes a happy puddle on the matress. Fuck tomorrow, she’s here with the crush of her life after twenty-five years… Lady brings up her hands too, gently tracing his abs and the tattoo on the side of his chest, feeling the heartbeat underneath… The huntress doesn’t delve deeper into the kiss, just a gentle brushing of lips against each others, feeling and slowly learning about each others body… “You remember my promise?... The tattoo?”

When his hand on her hand pulls back to gently trace her arms he feels her goosebumps on them and her breath quickening. Vergil is… quite frankly amazed by how this fierce woman reacts to the gentlest caress and can't help from pulling her pyjama up a bit more to caress her more, now going to her back and gently scratching along her body lines. At her touches he can't help but let his eyes flutter closed, mouth slightly opening as he lets out a deep hot breath. Just those touches… already letting everything else faint in comparison. His body slowly drapes over hers and he hugs her against himself, face in her neck and taking in her scent. Only her words bring him out of that gentle haze forming over his mind. “Mh… you mean the tattoo of kalina ann?”

Watching Vergil, the son of Sparda, kind of ruler of the Underworld, lose his cool and melt like this… Lady could have never imagined he could even have this look on his face, his features softening and eyes burning with blue flames. Lady’s hand comes up to Vergil’s hair and runs her finger through the mess of spiky strands, pressing her lips against his temple and inhale the scent of his shampoo as he’s hugging her close. “Yeah that one. I haven’t gotten a new tattoo although Nico called me few days ago and tell me she has a new idea… anyway.. Still interested in seeing it?”

New… idea? That woman is completely mad, so whatever it is - it can't be good. Vergil lifts himself slightly, still hugging Lady but far enough to be able to look in her eyes while she plays with his hair. If she knew she's the first person alive he's allowed to touch his hair… he can see it in her red and blue eyes that she is content doing so though. So he won't stop her. “....right. Show me if you want to.” 

Keeping her hand in his hair as he lifts himself, Lady is about to complain about the loss of comfortable weight as well as her heating pad but she has a promise to fulfill. After running her hand one last time through Vergil’s hair from this forehead to the back of his head, she sits up and lifts up her pyjama shirt. Where Vergil has been caressing her skin on her waist, a blueprint of a rocket launcher is showing on the skin, some parts colored in a watercolor-like style. And it’s a big tattoo, going up from her hip to under her arm… so to show it to Vergil, she has to show him quite a bit of skin… maybe even a bit of her underboob… “Nico did a pretty awesome job in this one.. Though I doubt I should get another one since this one is already big…”

As she moves to sit up Vergil slides back a bit, sitting as well and watches her movements closely. He already sees the beginning of the tattoo now, quickly realizing that it must be big. But his eyes widen as she pulls up her shirt. And without thinking his hand is reaching for it, tracing the neat outlines of the blueprint with his fingers. The watercolor like style is actually beautiful… he couldn't have visualized it before but now that he sees it .. Nico could have very well just become a tattoo artist. And then Vergil slides very close again, eyes slowly wandering from the tattoo to her teasing show of her underboob. Vergil's eyes glow in the room as his deft fingers replace Lady's on the hem of the pyjama. He gives her a moment to stop him - but it's clear what he wants to do. What he needs to see.

For a moment, Lady halts and looks at Vergil, eyes glowing so intensely and his fingers on her skin, making her shiver even more as he eats her up with stares alone. It’s like tasting blood, Lady wants to feel more of him, not stopping there with his gentle ministrations. She wants him to explore her body and it’s only fair.. She’s seen him more often without shirt than he did see her - the one time in the van with V doesn’t count. She pulls off her shirt in a quick motion, leaving her hair in a mess and lies back down, pulling Vergil a bit with her and taking his hand to put it between her boobs, breath going quickly and eyes wide with adoration. 

As she suddenly moves on her own Vergil is caught off guard. And then he can't do anything else but… Stare for the moment. He swallows heavily and licks his lips at the view. So breathtakingly beautiful… Vergil is glad she just silently tells him it's okay by putting his hand in between her soft boobs. Still his eyes are checking hers - and they are met with what he can only describe as adoration… And maybe a tiny bit of need. “Mary…” he whispers out her name and then leans down, his hand that was between her boobs now cupping her left one gently… before kneading and grabbing the soft mound thoroughly while his lips kiss her chest, first below her breasts, then lightly sucking on her skin - and then letting his breath hit her erect nipples. “So beautiful….” 

“Mghh… Verg...”, Lady closes her eyes and falls back into the soft dark blue bed sheets, her hand comes back up to tenderly caress his hair the other one holding tightly onto his shoulder. Right now, it feels like no other man has ever touched her like this, made her feel the way Vergil makes her feel. Loved. It’s weird, she does not have the need to push him down on the mattress and ride him nor let him overpower her and take her in any way he likes… Feeling Vergil’s skin against hers, the soft rustling of the blankets and their skin sliding against each others… it takes Lady to a whole new level. “Look who’s talking… Why do you look so good…?”

Vergil hums and suddenly sucks her nipple directly, his body sliding against hers as he groans at the taste before releasing it with a wet pop. He smirks up at her. “I'm uncertain… But I suppose I somehow have to fulfill that 'alpha and omega’ impression you have of me, don't I?” He chuckles cheekily and then catches another kiss from her. And immediately goes for another, exploring Lady's sweet mouth once more. He wants to know every inch of her. He wanted to know for so long… Vergil doesn't care if they're going to fall asleep like this or not, he just basks in the feeling of finally being able to hold her close like this. To feel the warmth of her body and her soft skin against his. Because yes… he has been crushing on her for so long. And looking at her eyes, she's not much better. They break the kiss once more and Vergil whispers. “You have a mission or anything these next days?”

Lady groans in defeat, definitely a son of Sparda, why exactly did she fall in love with this dork. She gently pushes his head away in a playful motion, rolling her eyes once again. “You freaking dumbass… Should kick you off the bed for that.” He still has to show that he’s not only a god of beauty and parenthood but also a sexgod. They have time and tonight it’s about something else… She runs her hands down his back, loving the muscles she feels under the skin, hidden by his lean body. “No mission, nope. Why are you asking? Has Mister Alpha and Omega plans?”

As she pushes him away he grins wider and playfully licks her hand before taking both of her hands in a hold and push them above her head, Vergil holding her down as he chuckles. Lady deserves it for teasing him so much with it. But he quickly releases her when she's not moving to push him off and he sighs contently as her hands find his back. Vergil's face now on her naked chest he closes his eyes and completely relaxes for the first time in a while. What a pillow this heavenly can do for you… “...I suppose I have a few ideas. If you want to follow my invitation of staying here a bit longer that is.” His fingers are circling her waist while he talks. “I… would enjoy having you here for a few more nights.”

Oh… ohhhh… Lady looks up as her hands are suddenly over her head and she stares at Vergil, not in fear but instead highly aware what he could do to her in a position like this. She surely doesn't hate this idea… He's gone quickly and instead goes face first against her boobs… Lady has to giggle and plays with his hair again. It looks like there has to be a shitton of hairspary as well as gel but in reality it's incredibly soft… Does it simply grow like that?   
“I wouldn't mind staying a bit longer but my fridge needs some attention too, I don't want the stuff in there to go bad.” She leans down to kiss his forehead. “I'll drive down and return the same day, maybe the day after tomorrow. Then I could also pack a bit more for some more days. I'd... love to stay longer. Spend some time with you and Em. Wanna tell me what ideas you got?”

Vergil sighs again as Lady continues to play with his hair. He feels like a cat right now… but that isn't a bad thing necessarily. He quite enjoys the attention, probably more than he is ever going to admit to Lady. Just feeling so… loved. Slightly moving so his eyes meet hers from his position between her boobs he studies her skin, her soft alterations of facial expressions, how her shaggy hair falls around her rosy cheeks. At her words, his hands are hugging around her again, and the ringing purr in his ears returns. “...I could show you around town with Emma. She's for sure thrilled to tell you about all the historic places here. And while she's at school… the market in the morning is quite large and wonderful to visit, and there are some spots in the mountains besides… the old ruins… that are nice to explore.” Vergil turns his head to the side again. “...and you could really explore the book selection in V for once.” He chuckles and smiles. And most importantly... you'd be here for more of...this.

This man is a cat. Period. And a cuddler which is the most precious thing in this universe right now. And he's warm and soft. The only thing better that Lady could imagine would be lying on top of him and watching his sleeping face. “I think I like this idea. Well, all of them. I don't know if we should talk to Emma before… I was a stranger to her this evening and now I'm sleeping in her father's bed. We… should sort out things.” And make clear what we are. It could be between weird and disturbing for a little girl… “fuck, I really wanna stay here.” She hugs Vergil closer and nuzzles his hair. 

“....” Vergil is silent for a moment. Talking to Emma… will be embarrassing. “You… weren't exactly a stranger. I have told Emma of you. You saved her after all.”

And Emma wanted to know everything.

_“How does she look like?” Emma asked Vergil at the breakfast table. She had woken up two days before that and recovered swiftly. Vergil was just in the process of talking to her guardians to adopt her for real. “Well… she is of usual women height. Black, short hair. And she is… kind. But the most prominent feature are her eyes, I suppose. One is blue, and one is red.” As Vergil explained Emma's eyes widened. “She has two colors? .....but people have only one color!” Vergil explained to her that not all people have just one, and told her the term - heterochromia. Emma needed three attempts to speak it out. And then she suddenly piqued up and looked at Vergil in a thoughtful manner while he was just seasoning the omelet he made for both of them. “I read… that if you know the eyecolor of someone by heart… that you love them!” Bang. The salt shaker that has just been in Vergil's hand fell out of it and shattered against the table in a noise that halls in the kitchen. The man groans. “Not necessarily.” His voice is calm. Too calm. The little girl was surprised at the noise but didn't budge as Vergil cleans up the salty mess. “...but I read it! So… is Lady your girlfriend?” Vergil let the smashed salt shaker nearly drop again.  
“No.”  
“-but--”  
“No. She is not.” _

….. Now, back at present, Vergil has to remember that scene and groans. He can already figure what Emma will tell him. The half-devil looks up at Lady. “Then stay. Emma will figure it out by herself.”

“Will figure out by herself, huh. Yeah, you might be right, she's a clever girl.” Watching Vergil's face as he remembers _something_ is a journey itself, making Lady grin. Must have been something embarrassing. She yawns and snuggles against Vergil's neck. “As much as I love this position I'm worried you'll crush me over night. Do you… Want to change positions?”

“...sometimes too clever for her own good.” Vergil mutters. She's eight years old and already reading thick history books… well she is asking a lot what the words mean, but others her age aren't that far developed. At Ladys yawn Vergil smiles. They are… Really going to sleep in the same bed. In his bed. In his nest… He sighs and nuzzles her wonderful boobs once more… And then slides off her, but not completely, still lying his head on her left boob and hugging her side. “...better?”

“Comes after her Daddy, right?” Another shiteating grin on Lady's face, holding Vergil close so he doesn't turn around with groan of defeat. She knows him. Having him against her side, Lady sighs contently and pulls up the blankets, kisses his forhead let's her fingers wander over Vergil's arm and back. How… Does she deserve this? “Finally…” Lady breathes out and closes her eyes. Twenty years. “Will you… Stay here? In the human world, Vergil?”

Vergil lets out an annoyed grunt as an answer. If anyone should come after him it's Nero. And he's developed into a bratty asshole. …Nero. He should let him meet Emma as well… Another thing to add on the long list of responsibilities.  
The half devil closes his eyes as Lady pulls the covers up, humming at her 'finally'. Twenty six years is it? Her question makes him look up at her again. Will he? “... If I left for hell my idiot brother would inevitably follow me and let his office rot away again. I will… Take away the chance from Nero to interact with me if he so desires. V would be no more. And Emma would be sad if I left now.” Vergil moves up to get his face close to Ladys again. “And then there's this certain foolish woman that I still need to get to know inside and out.” A smirk. And then he leans in for another kiss, lingering on her lips before sliding back down and adjusting his position to be comfortable again.

“Mhhh, then I should give you a lot of possibilities to explore me, no way I could bore you.” She’s joking of course, Vergil has a lot more reasons to stay but it’ good that she’s one of them, kissing his forehead again. Lady wonders if, when she wakes up, this all was just a cruel wonderful dream. But the warmth of Vergil’s skin reminds her this is real. “And I will have to find out if Mr. Alpha-and-omega is also godlike in another… department… ” Her hand slides down his chest but is back as quickly on his arm as if nothing has happened. Damn, if she keeps teasing like this, they will move on quickly… They have time, a lot of time. Lady smiles again and closes her eyes. 

Vergil hears the words but purposefully ignores them. Yes, they've been close to reaching that point even in the ancient library in temenigru. But their teasing gets worse so quickly. And since Vergil knows she is already on contraceptives… holding back in this moment is even more difficult. But despite it all, Vergil stays in his place and just grunts in answer as her hand briefly touches his chest. He doesn't want to… Ruin it, he tells himself. And it's good that in this position she can't feel his whole body right now. Deep breaths. “Sleep. Let's continue talking tomorrow…”


	6. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Lady and Vergil finally being open with each other's feelings, it's time to have another "finally". Physically, finally exploring the other's body, finally melting into one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The resolution is still standing, we're trying our best to update more often.  
> The fic is rated explicit for the F/M sexual content in this chapter (and a lot more coming in future). And I'd like to remind you that this is a roleplay, therefore it's a different point of view after every blank line. Thank you for sticking with us! Anivy & Winter_of_tomorrow

Every second Lady spends with Vergil and Emma is wonderful. And if that’s what it feels like to be a Mom… They get along well, Lady and Emma, she has to show her every history book she has read in her young age, they go on a hiking trip to one of the places she’s seen in one of her books, they cook together and Lady shows Emma how to make pancakes without burning them - but telling her only to do it when Vergil is around.   
With Vergil, it’s unexpected heaven. He’s such a huge dork, Lady could have never imagined, they barely make it down in the shop to open it in the time after Emma is leaving for school because they will somehow end up on the sofa, kissing and hugging. Sometimes keeping it light, sometimes a second away from fucking. Lady is happy.   
Going back home to take care of the stuff in the fridge - and water her plants - reminds her that she’ll have to go back to her home for more than just that. She can’t be Vergil’s guest forever. But at least, Vergil is joining her for the drive, right after Emma leaves for school and they have told her they probably won’t be back when she returns from school, just in case, and prepared food for her. 

The days have been wonderful on Vergil's side as well. But he had to endure the heavy questions from Emma whenever Lady was not around. It gets harder and harder to keep it from her. Especially since the girl started calling Lady “mommy” when Emma is talking alone with Vergil. Refraining to “miss Lady” when Lady is around. Vergil wonders if that's just on her part… or if Emma does it for him as well. And telling Emma that this isn't quite true doesn't stop her from doing it anyway.   
Time has passed and Lady needed to get back. Vergil knows, but didn't want her to leave alone. Or to have her leave at all but he doesn't say that aloud. He just enjoys all these mornings with her so much. Although keeping his hands off her gets more difficult with every moment he spends with her. So during the drive Vergil always keeps a hand on her. And when they reach the DMC, Vergil even leaves his hand on her back, which earns them a very confused look by his idiot twin, the porn magazine thatralically sliding off his face at the surprise visit - by those two people together, out of everyone. But - Dante couldn't ponder on it for too long. Just a few sentences later Vergil already resumes his duty to kick his brothers ass. They would have fought in the office itself if Lady didn't stop them. But the park a few streets over did lose some trees in the process.  
Now, they reach Lady's apartment and Vergil gets her bag from her car. The neighborhood for sure is a lot better than Dante's… Though the apartment itself is still pretty close to the DMC. “What made you choose an apartment this close to Dante's? Aren't you akin to… rivals when it comes to jobs?

“You almost ruined the whole neighborhood there, Vergil. I don’t know if I should kick you out of my car or pat your head. The area where Dante lives is shitty anyway but even there people exist that call the police with the mess you two were making.” Lady sighs and puts her head back against the headrest after turning off the engine. Idiots. She can’t stop grinning though, finally having had an opportunity to watch the two brothers fight like this. They’ve become good, reading each other so easily. And still hold utter disregard to their environment. “Trish won’t be happy about the cut on her leather jacket in the office. Be glad they don’t know where you or I live." Despite that, Lady smiles at Vergil "I… chose the apartment because somebodyhas to take the jobs Dante’s not interested in. Morrison is excellent when it comes to finding well-paid missions for us all - but... you know your brother.” Lady gets out of the car and looks up the apartment building. It feels… already less like home compared to the V.  


“... Well he started it. And if you needed an explanation for why Dante and I stayed such a long time in hell - nobody was concerned about any nature taking damage down there.” He regrets the cut on Trish's jacket. But it's also Dante's fault for taunting him right in front of it. Vergil listens to Ladys explanation and huffs. “I know my brother too well… he's a warm hearted fool.” As Lady looks up to her apartment Vergil stands beside her with the bag for a moment. “This is where you live?” His eyes scan the building. “....my sincerest apologies but - I'm not impressed yet.” V is a lot nicer to stay in. But after what she has said about her well paying missions he's not going to ask her to move to Redgrave City. “You live on the third floor, is that correct?”

“You are both fucking idiots. Period.” Lady laughs and turns towards Vergil to steal a soft kiss. “No need to apologize, it won't get better on the inside. The rent closer to the city is way too high, even for a devil hunter like me, so staying around here is better." She opens the main door and walks up the the second floor, a doormat that says something about “Welcome” with flowers greets them. She really needs another one, this one is hideous. Inside, the apartment is small but way bigger than Vergil's and thanks to it being on the third floor, sunlight comes in an lightens the room. She worked quite a bit on the design of her apartment, a small living room with a huge TV and comfortable sofa, some old books in the shelves around the TV, a kitchen with table and a small bar-like area, bedroom with a huge, soft bed and a bathroom. Also, a room where she keeps her weapons, secured with code. “Uhh… Welcome to my empire, I guess?” 

Vergil quietly follows Lady, licking his lips once from the soft kiss he got. The stairway looks dark and cold but once Lady opens the door to her apartment… yea, it's a lot more roomy than his small flat in V is. The bar area is especially nice, Vergil thinks and sets down Ladys bag to explore a bit. Her bedroom is huge as well and the bed looks soft… and then he also sees a door with a key code locker attached to it. Her weapons room probably. “You know you're quite underselling it now. Your living space is much larger than what Emma and I have right now.” He also sees little things. The paintings in the living room - one another large drawn blueprint. A few potted plants that look well taken care of. The buttons and badges on her fridge showing where she was on the world, having collected a large selection over the years. The playstation console beneath her large TV. He feels just by exploring the room he already learned so much more about Lady. Vergil turns back to Lady and is smiling. “It's quite nice in here.”

“It's a normal flat with ikea furniture and and some houseplants. And a weapon room. Apart from that, nothing out of the ordinary. Lady lets Vergil look around in her rooms, it's not like she has anything to hide - the hemp plant she grows for shits and giggles is well hidden among all the other plants and - as far as she knows - her sextoys are well back hidden in her nightstand. “Feel free to look around, I'll take care of the fridge.” She leaves shoes and jacket in the entrance area, and before everything she gets the watercan to water all her plants as she doesn't know how long her next stay with Vergil will take. As she looks around she notices that despite feeling at home at Vergil's place, she's missing a few things. The console, the pictures of some long gone friends and fellow hunters that decorate her walls, her favorite mug.

Vergil hums like he understood but instead already walks to the fridge to help clean it up. It's not much that could have rotten away, and he has brought a freezer bag with him to store everything edible she could eat when she's back at his place. So when Lady finished watering her plants, there were just a few things he asks her about keeping - like an old opened jelly glass that seems to be still fine but very close to expiry date, and a half eaten cup of yoghurt. They didn't talk about exactly how long Lady is wanting to stay at the V. Vergil is unsure if he should ask - but does anyway: “If you have any personal belongings you want to take with you now, please do. Not just food, if it's a household item you hold dear, please take it. We have enough space in the bags we brought.”

Lady sighs - of course he wants to help - and joins him in the kitchen, hand lingering on his back as he goes through the fridg, the other hand taking the yogurt and puts it in the sink to clean. She won't eat this one anymore. “I... don't know… like…” she leans against Vergil, sighing again, but differently. She'd love to stay for a long time. “How long would you let me stay? I deserve vacations anyway, so my job is not a problem…” How long would Vergil have her stay? She has to start paying some of the food… 

Vergil hears her sigh and his axiety ramps up. He shouldn't have asked… And as she wants to know how long she can stay he has to stay silent for a few more seconds, thinking. Forever, is the word lingering on his lips. But this is… not a demonic relationship. They've just started kissing a few days ago. Vergil slowly turns around after he has closed the fridge, hands around Lady and looking at her face closely. “....the flat in V isn't exactly made for three people to stay in there for long. Emma and I alone is admittedly… already too much.” Vergil looks to the side, eyes studying her potted plants while he thinks about what to say. “So while I would like to say - 'take vacations as long as you want to’... I might need some time to figure out the spacial problem. Maybe do a few more well paid hunting jobs. And then buy or rent a bigger flat near V…”

Lady puts her hands gently on Vergil's chest, feeling his heart beating under her fingertips. She wants to say that she could move in with him when they move to a bigger place, maybe they can look for one together… It's too early. It's enough to visit him once in a while… And maybe stay for a week or two at the V now, getting a lot of things out of her mind and a lot of needed time with Vergil. “Then I'll pack clothes for a week… and I hope your washing machine has a little space for me too… If I keep them at your place…” She leans up and caresses the side of his beautiful face. “Also, I can help you look for a place in Redgrave City? And take care of Emma if you're out on a mission.” I could help you and be worthy the trouble I make. She's looking for any possible way to stay in the V for longer...

Vergil shivers as her caresses reach the side of his face, eyes flickering to her as they slightly darken. Clothes… she's talking about clothes. “...you can leave them there yes. You might need them after you return…. After that one week. And… you don't have to help me looking for a place necessarily, only if you want to. It's your vacation after all.” His hand goes up to trace the scar on her nose gently. “But I would be glad if you could keep Emma happy while I work.” 

Lady laughs softly and leans into his hand, closing her eyes. Dork. And the look in his eyes… need? It looks like it…. “I was planning on keeping them there… semi-permanently… or permanently. I got enough that I can keep some outfits at your place.” Her hand wanders down to his neck and under the hem of his dress shirt, feeling the warm, soft skin. “I wouldn't count looking for a house or helping you moving as work. I do want to help you two. If… like… maybe… in future… we could move together…” Lady looks away and blushes. It's too early to talk about this. They don't even know if it will last for long, even if Lady wants it to last - if possible: forever.

Permanently? Move together? Vergil is about to speak up but then her hand finds his bare neck, shoulders and back and he groans out instead. Is she testing his limits on purpose? “.... I didn't want to say it. Because… I know we've just had… This... for a few days now. But… hah…” Vergil chuckles. “We've waited for more than 20 years haven't we?” Vergil's hand turns Lady back towards him gently and cups her chin from below. “For as long as we can stand seeing each other. And hopefully… that will be for a long time.” Vergil's eyes study hers, and he would lie if he told her his heart wasn't racing. He could let his devil have his way and prove to her it would be worthwhile to stay with him forever. Vergil swallows and pushes the thought back.

“We have time, Vergil. We finally have a lot of time.” Lady looks up to him and can't do anything else but stare back at his glowing eyes. She can finally get some of her personal stuff and stay longer with Vergil, just having him close and even closer at night and now… Lady's heart is racing as well… There's no kid around and no shop to be taken care of, no Sherly meowing for food…. Just them. Again, she closes her eyes and smiles, hand going from his neck to his chest, fingers hovering over the first button of his shirt… Asking silently. 

“We have all the time that we want…” Something in the air changes. Vergil notices and his eyes widen as he watches Lady closely. Her hand is reaching for his button. A silent question. And Vergil answers it with a deep growl, suddenly pushing away her jacket to get access to her neck, kissing and biting lightly while he pushes his body against hers. Yes Lady… but be aware. I'm going to devour you whole. 

Lady is aware that Vergil will devour her whole and she's yearning for it. More than with any other person before, feeling him closer than just body contract. She finally wants to feel all of him. No turning away or pulling back. She lets out a soft noise as Vergil bites her neck, meanwhile working on his shirt and pulling him towards her bedroom. How has she become so lucky? She already feels wobbly on her feet, just from the simple bite and lick and she can't imagine what else he could do to her.

This foolish woman. But Vergil can't help to moan at her noise and push his body snug against hers, his mouth going up to capture hers in a deep kiss. He follows her pull and pushes her that way faster, only to immediately tip her over the mattress when they reach the bedroom. Finally. Vergil stares at her like a hungry feline, crawling over her and breathing heavily. His hands are going up her body and open up her blouse as well while his mouth finds her neck again, sucking and licking her most sensitive spot. 

They've come to this point before, breathless on Vergil's bed, half-naked and kissing like there's no tomorrow. But at that time, there was Emma coming home from school. This time, nobody will stop them and Lady can't stop smiling about how needy they are and how much they act like horny teenagers. The huntress opens the last button of Vergil's shirt and vest. Her hands slide under his black undershirt and she moans quietly about the warmth and softness of his skin, splaying her fingers over his abs and up to his chest, revealing more of his toned body in the process. As Vergil goes for her neck, she almost claws her fingers into his belly and thrusts her hips up, meeting nothing but air. Has she always been so sensitive when being touched or is it just Vergil doing this to her?

Vergil nearly bites her neck again with a deep groan as Lady's fingers start exploring him again...and when she lifts her hips up the mattress, his eyes get three shades darker, brain already imagining how it will feel when she's clamping down around him. Vergil's patience runs thin. But for Lady… he wants this day to be one she remembers fondly. And so he first gets onto removing the clothes from his upper body, first getting out of one arm, then two, discarding vest and dress shirt and then pulls off his undershirt over his head. Then his fingers immediately cover her body again, opening the last buttons of her shirt and getting off both her jacket and shirt - his fingers making sure to linger on her skin while he does so. “I need you…”

One thing Lady has found out to be incredibly sexy and sensual is Vergil sitting up, taking off his shirt and revealing his upper body, including the growing tattoo on his chest. That enough would have been enough jerk-off material if she had found a situation to do so but no, all pent-up sexual need will flow into this moment right here. Having Vergil removing jacket and shirt too, it leaves her in hotpants and chaps… Lady can't keep her hands off Vergil, worshipping every inch of skin under her fingertips. “Need you too, Vergil…” Her hand already goes down to her belt, opening it up.

That confirmation is enough to make him growl even deeper. The purr is back in his ears and he whisks Ladys hands away from her pants. Let me do it. I want to savor every second… His eyes tell her. And thus his fingers open up her button and fly from her pants - and then the belts connecting the rest of her chaps to them. He first uncovers her legs and then follows with her pants… revealing cute black panties with blue ribbons on the upper hem. Cute and beautiful. And once he just has her in her panties he unfastens his belt as well. They are really going to… “I hope you are aware that I dreamed of this for years…”

Lady's breath quickens as Vergil undresses her, closing her eyes until he's done and then watches his expression. He likes it, it seems…. Lady knows she looks good naked, workouts in the form of demon hunting show on her body, muscular but still lean. Not every man digs that and a man as handsome as Vergil… he could have different beauty standards. Just like Vergil did, Lady stops him and takes his belt in her own hands. She avoids the bulge in his pants, opening button and fly of his pants and shoves them down carefully. “You… you did? We didn't even kiss back then… Vergil… how…?” Lady, don't feel dumb, you feel exactly the same. She doesn't get far with his pants though as he's kneeling above her but she can already see the dark blue shorts… they… are really going to do this… Maybe she should...ask. “Ehm… About condom… Should I get one… ? We don't... really need it because contraception...”

Vergil chuckles again, his hands going over Lady's breathtaking body and traces all her scars with his fingers. If she knew how much it turns him on… “If I knew why or how I do that despite everything… I guess the image of your face, your eyes full of flames as you were about to accept to figuratively jump in hell with me...  It… let me hold on to something while…” He's trying not to think of the nightmares. Instead he does remember her maiden face, back in the library. Vergil's fingers are just cupping her boobs and start to fondle them gently as she asks about the condom. His eyes flutter closed and he chuckles darkly. “I know you're on contraceptives. And it makes holding back that much more difficult for my demonic needs…" With his last words his hands suddenly reach down and pull down her underwear, revealing a well shaved dark patch of fuzz and teasing him with the image of beautiful pink lips below. A dangerous growl, then he opens his eyes again, taking in her naked form. “Mary…”

To hear that her existence made Vergil's time in hell and as Mundus’ slave better is incredibly cheesy but also makes Lady realize how hard he's been crushing on her after only meeting in the temen-ni-gru. She wasn't any better.  
Being naked, Lady can't stop herself from stretching her body, showing off what Vergil's been craving for so long… just to swat his hand away as he tries to touch her and the huntress sits up to pull off her panties completely - and ignores the wetness between her legs - then gets on her knees too right in front of Vergil, fingers hooking into the waistband of his shorts. “Equality for everyone?” She kisses Vergil softly, then slowly pulls them down teasingly.

Vergil's eyes are eating her up. And it doesn't make it better that she knows what the sight does to him, teasing him like theres no tomorrow. Damn he needs this woman so badly. Forget a condom, he needs to feel her and make her his completely. But before he could touch her she swats his hands away, making him let out another growl. When she shifts he gets what she's trying to do though and lets her. Vergil captures her lips and bites on them lightly while she pulls down his last clothes. The head of his hard-on is already leaking pre, almost pressed against his belly in a very painful erect state. Vergil shoots her a glare. Look what you do to me, it says. He helps her with one hand and soon they're both naked. 

Just like Vergil did.. Lady stares as they are both naked… holy… she'd joke that it's a part of his god-complex if he told her the size of his cock beforehand but now that she sees it herself… oh god. Her pussy tingles softly when she's only looking at it and she wants to shoot the half-devil for being so ridiculously beautiful. They are still on their knees and Lady keeps kissing, one hand sliding over his back up in his hair to keep him close, the other hand travelling down his stomach to the v above his crotch, following the line down to the gray fuzzy hair and gently takes his cock into her hand - slowly, she doesn't know how he'll react or if he's uncomfortable with anything - and gives it an experiential stroke, feeling it pulsate, twitch and leaking pre on her fingers. This… is actually happening….

Vergil groans out hotly as Ladys fingers wrap around his cock. This is really happening… He keeps on kissing her, even deeper as her fingers stroke his sensitive flesh. Vergils hands travel up and down her body, until his fingers reach her hips, then her soft fuzz, and then reach even lower. His hand is drenched immediately and he lets out another moan at that feeling. Forefinger and middle finger spreading her labia he tries to make her squirm as well, exposing her clit and giving the tiny nub all the attention it deserves.

Lady breathes in sharply, pulling away from the kiss to moan out hotly, head dropping against his shoulder. She has to tell herself over and over again, she's having sex with this asshole half-devil. The most amazing man she knows… pushing her hips forward to drench his fingers more and get more friction, her hand wraps tighter around his cock, thumb sliding over the swollen, spongy head, collecting pre to make it easier to jerk him off. It's embarrassing how wet she is, how hard it is to hold back her moans because Vergil's doing so good. It makes her wonder how many women he had apart from Nero's mother but thinking is hard when the father of said part-devil spreads her open and teases her like there's no tomorrow.

Vergil really has to keep on tight reins on his devil as her moans fill his ears. And just the thought of wanting to have her enjoy this more than anything else she might have had makes him endure and prolong the foreplay, needing to have her well prepared. Though it gets more difficult by the second to hold on, his hips involuntarily moving with her jerking motions. Her hand on his raging hard-on feels too good to be true. And his eyes flutter closed while a deep grunt passes his lips. No. Don't let it be over so quickly. Meanwhile Vergils fingers find their way to her core… And then two of them plunge in, making him groan again at the hot feeling and the way she holds on him when he pushes his fingers upwards. He curls them inside her and scratches out some of her sticky juices, scissoring and spreading her out. Just making her imagine how much more he can fit in there as he leaves her hole open.

“Ffu… fuck Vergil… nghh…” How can she be so close to coming already when she's only getting fingered… Maybe because it's Vergil. It's a new feeling, a mix of rough and gentle, making her needy for more of him. And there will be more, the cock she's holding in her hand. She teases it whenever she's trying to squeeze it because Vergil is hitting some sweet spots that make her shiver. Her hand wanders down to his balls and give them some attention too when Vergil spreads her entrance open and for a moment, Lady thinks if it was only half an inch spread further she'd have come… “gotta…slow down… please…” She wants it to last.

Vergil nods with another hiss, god damnit this woman shouldn't be let close to his balls - not just because what she does is sweet sweet torture but also because he very much remembers her threat to give them a hole with her gun if she's pissed off at him. Vergil lowers them both on the big sized mattress, leaning back to let her lie on him and lets out a long sigh. Calming down… though he can't stop hugging her against him and pulling her up his body just so his erection is kissing her snatch ever so slightly. “Hah… We have all the time we want, right?” Vergil smiles down at her and kisses her cheek, and then her head. He is just slightly moving… satiating his need to grind his painful hard on against her and relieve him of some of the nigh unbearable pressure.

Lady lies down with a soft moan, snuggling close as she feels his hard cock against her belly and only slightly opening her lips. It’s not exactly calming down in a sense of trying to get it back in the pants and be somewhat okay-looking for leaving the house, they are still rubbing against each other, Lady rolling her hips. No, it’s calming down in a sense of not trying to come in a second. She needs him though... But as Vergil says, they have time… and it makes Lady close her eyes, exhaling softly. “Right... A lot of time. But you know I’ll need a lot of time until I’m finished with you. Now that we have the time?” Lady looks up to his face and smiles wider. Unfair sexy bitch. 

Vergil's hands grope her ass slightly as he feels her rolling her hips. He's so close to her entrance… it makes it difficult to think. “A lot of time you say…” Vergil chuckles darkly. “Good.” With his last word his hands go further down and spread her asscheeks until she moans louder. “Need to make you satisfied until tomorrow morning at least, mh?” Vergil keeps pushing his hips up, leaking some more against her belly in the process. “Hah… think that was enough time for you? I won't lie Lady… I'm really impatient right now…” He leans down and kisses her needily, biting on her lips again. “Forgive me.”

“Thats… ahhh… almost twenty hours. You’ll have to do a lot, hm?” What a fucking asshole, she’s moaning and digging her fingers into his back before glaring at him. “If you’re doing that, no way I’m not becoming impatient myself.” Another deep kiss later, a bite on his lip and a long lick down his neck, Lady sits up to sit on his crotch directly, the head of his cock poking between her lips as she rolls her hips. “Devil boy is forgiven, you’re feeling ready for tainting your foolish girl?”

Vergil throws his head back and grits his teeth, a long hiss leaving his mouth as Lady moves and makes his whole length feel her needy core. His hips move with hers and he lets out a growl, icy eyes flickering up to Lady now. Vergil's face says it all. I'm pulling you to sweet hell with me. “Tainting you… hah- if any of your priestess blood is still inside you I will. But much more than that.” Vergil's hands go up to her front, stroking her waist and belly… And then he grabs her boobs, squeezing them teasingly. “You don't ever want another man after me. That's a promise… My little Mary.”

“Ohhh?” Lady raises an eyebrow before grinding down hard, dripping some pre on his belly. Then she raises her hips up, enough to reach between them and to take Vergil’s cock, steadying herself with her other hand on Vergil’s abs. “I doubt I’d want another man either way. But I hope I can say the same about you not wanting another woman once I’ve let you take me.” With that, she slowly lowers herself on his cock, feeling her entrance spreading and she lets out a gasp, fuck it’s so big and it’s filling her so much and the stretch is amazing… “Vergil… feels… good...” They're finally becoming one. Finally. So many 'finally’s' in one day... She’s happy… incredibly happy and she tries her best not to cry tears of happiness. 

Vergil already knows that as long as they work out… He won't ever think about another woman. But his thought is quickly whisked away as he sees her moving and feels his head kissing her entrance. She's really going to-- “h-haaah…” Lady's velvet lips spread and wrap themselves around him, taking more and more of him into the sweet depths of herself, and Vergil's knuckles go white. His cock is soaked in her juices in an instant. Don't thrust up… Fuck… “Sweet… so tight… h-ah… Mary…” He groans her name out, forcing himself not to move even as she takes him in almost completely. In a brief moment where the clouds around his mind lift he looks up and sees her eyes glistening. His hand reaches up to her cheek, thumb wiping it away. Vergil smiles up at her.

Lady actually manages to swallow Vergil’s cock whole, sitting on his waist and tries not to move. Hell, it hasn’t been stretched like this in a while so she should definitely wait for a few more moments until she starts riding her devil boy but she’s still impatient. But she can tighten up around his cock, muscles squeezing down on his dick and sucking it in, taking every drop of pre she can get. Reaching up to cover Vergil’s hand with hers, she sighs softly. “‘M not crying… you cheesy bastard.” Does this count as waiting for long enough? Surely. Hand back on his chest… she lifts herself a bit and falls back down… “oh... Oh god, fuck... ” 

As Ladys muscles squeeze down Vergils mouth opens in a silent moan...and his world nearly crumbles around him as she starts moving. “How… why does it feel this good already?” It's more a question to himself than for Lady. Does his… feelings he had for her for this long really make this a million times better than anything else he had till now? By about the fourth thrust Vergil's resolve cumbles. And the fifth time Lady lifts herself up and lets herself fall she is met by Vergils hips meeting her halfway. With a dangerous growl he thrusts up in time with her, kissing her deepest parts again and again.

She doesn’t answer his question because she has no answer that makes sense. She’s probably feeling the same, all those years of imagination and hopes for him to come back just crash down on her, making it the best thing she has ever experienced. With the fifth thrust, she cries out, trembling on top of Vergil as he hits her so deep at a very wonderful spot she’s only hitting occasionally when she’s doing it by herself. Knowing that Vergil’s cock is hitting it, covering it in pre while she tightens around his cock when he’s deep inside of her, it turns her on even more. The huntress lowers herself and puts her head against Vergil’s chest while she keeps moving her hips to Vergil’s rhythm… “Make me… yours… Vergil… ”

With her last word Vergil's eyes glow dangerously. And suddenly he stops - but just to roll them over, now on top of her and forcing her legs to spread wide for him as he starts fucking her needily into the mattress. Vergil is taking both of Lady's hands in a tight grip and pushes them above her head while he ruins her core with deep thrusts, their moans and the wet slapping of their bodies filling the room with slutty noises. His face is hovering above her, basking in her every reaction and tremble as he takes her in earnest. Fulfilling the wish she just spoke out. “I've waited so long for this…” He groans out, plunging into her a tiny bit harder. “Nearly fucked you against the library wall back then… hah- now I regret not doing it now that I know how good you feel … How I could have already heard you moan my name back then…”

Lady didn’t know she’s been waiting for this so much and needed this so much. Vergil’s pure strength of a half-devil dominating her, ruining her, reshaping her pussy to his liking. Lady screams out and with every thrust, a new cry adds to her mantra of how much she loves this, deeper, harder, faster. She needs to feel him all and completely. Not getting better with his stare as he tries to eat her up with his stares alone. Her legs lock around his waist, keeping him in and pushing his hips closer against hers, feeling the tip of his cock brushing against the entrance of her womb… and juices running down her asscrack…Would it have felt as good as now… if they did it back then? She’ll never find out so she’s more than happy with now, feeling the coil in her belly becoming tighter with every wet thrust.

Vergil tries to give Lady everything she wants, but it's getting more and more difficult with every cry she makes for him to thrust harder. Vergil makes sure to make her whole pussy feel his cock dragging out and plunging back in, nearly pulling out before harshly thrusting into her wet mess again, his pre joining in the juices running down her ass and his balls getting covered in the mess as well. It's sticky and steamy and he wonders if Lady even feels herself being stretched anymore or if it's just all numb down there with how much she leaks onto him and how puffed up her abused labia is already. His hold on her weakens, and instead his hands come to hold her thighs, folding her nearly in half to try to get even deeper - even if he's already reaching her limits. God, thank god they're not at V right now. Lady's cries can probably be heard at the other end of the street.

Lady pulls him down for a harsh messy kiss as soon as her hands are free, biting and licking, trying to show Vergil how much she enjoys it, and folding herself more by pulling him down, thank god she’s flexible. And he’s reaching deeper with this position, not only brushing against her sweet spot deep in her as well as her womb but fully fucking it, It’s slightly painful but that makes it more enjoyable. She would worry about her neighbors if she wasn’t too invested in screaming and sobbing out her need for Vergil. “C-close” Despite being folded and stretched, she tries to push down on his cock whenever she can, she can’t let him do all the work after all. 

How is this woman even able to… Vergil is thrown off guard by how much she can still act and move despite him being pretty sure that he's hitting her womb with every thrust right now. Vergil growls and groans into the kiss, his teeth elongating slightly as he tries not to trigger from her show of strength and endurance. His thrusts become irregular as he feels himself coming close as well, so close to marking her insides as his… “Ggnnnraaah-…” Their bodies are tightly interwoven, no gap anymore between them as Vergil's body tries to melt against Lady's out of instinct. And he feels her walls clench and try to make him let loose. No. He has to hold on… at least so they can jump into the sinful clouds together. Vergil breaks the kiss briefly just to moan into her ear. His voice is deeper than usual, almost demonic. “Let go… together… give yourself to me… Mary…” 

All the time Lady is around Vergil, the only demon-thing she hears or sees from him is that soft purr when she scratches the skin behind his ear but this right here is his full, feral, lusty demon… he won’t trigger, will he? She can feel the elongated teeth, his eyes glowing green and all of this should tell her to stop immediately, she can’t tell how much Vergil can control his devil when he’s having sex… again, her lusty brain turns off all reason and when he growls into her ear, it throws Lady over the edge. With a cry of Vergil’s name, her legs tighten around his waist and her walls around his cock, drenching it all in her cum as she shivers and her mind goes blank, waves rolling over her body, losing herself in the bliss.

Vergil's only warning is her changing expression, her mouth opening wide to scream his name and her head being thrown back while her legs suddenly hold onto him for dear life… and then he feels it, making him groan as well in both pain and incredible pleasure. He follows shortly, cumming into her twitching walls, the tip of his cock shooting some of his seed right into the opening of her abused womb, the rest mixing with her cum and covering her insides completely. Vergil groans as his cock throbs deep inside his Lady, his voice still demonic while his hips grind against hers, riding out their highs.

Deep in her pleasure, she notices how it becomes even hotter inside of her, Vergil’s hot cum filling her up - god, does a devil come so much more than a mere human? - and she keeps pushing down on him, milking every last drop to have him mark her insides like this. She’s slowly coming back to reality, but how could she when she sees Vergil’s expression while the orgasm hits him like a train, pure pleasure exchanging the permanent frown… How is he real? Her grip is still as strong as before, not letting him go any time soon and takes deep breathes as she falls back on the mattress… “that… really… ” She just smiles and shakes her head before closing her eyes, feeling so comfortable and well-fucked…

Vergil doubts that he ever has cum so much before, arms trembling until he lets his body rest on her, caught in this tight lock of Lady. The aftershocks still tremble through him as he groans out her maiden name. Fuck, he can feel their cum leaking out and covering his thighs as well. Another deep breath and finally he calms down completely. And with a deep, loud purr he hugs around her tight again. “Mine…” He still speaks in his demon voice, but his eyes are slowly fading back to blue. Only later will Vergil realize that his devil has never acted up this much during sex before. In the past 'flings’ he had, usually there was just his human lust playing into it. But now… both his sides are enamoured by this fierce huntress. And both never want to leave this sweet embrace ever again.

Yes… Yours… The devil voice sends a chill down her spine, it's dripping with need and lust. The side of Vergil that has defeated her in the Qliphoth and captured her in a demon body, Artemis. Even this side, after all the redemption he still needs to work for, accepts her and wants her. It is weird if she thinks about it, even weirder when she thinks about the shy panic-in-person boy V. Vergil as whole is probably the best mix. She smiles and kisses his hair, bringing up a hand to comb through the disheveled mess. “So king of the underworld and sex god, huh? I think I really hit the jackpot with you.” Lady jokes, loosening her deathgrip on Vergil's waist a bit, just to hear the wetness between their bodies. Her bed will never recover from this…

Vergil's eyes flicker up to her as that damned word his brother uses waay too much falls from Lady's lips. But then he snorts, head falling back down on her shoulder, only a low groan leaving him as Ladys legs loosen up. His voice returns to normal. “Mh. And I got this bratty little woman… just lining up with my bad luck.” With every tiny move more squelching sounds can be heard and Vergil has to do his damnedest not to look down and probably then resume to fuck everything that drips from her back inside her. “'King of the underworld’… It's not really true. For that I'd have to take control down there again. And I see no reason to. I'm… Fine up here right now.” Vergil gently kisses Lady's neck, not moving down from her just yet, just enjoying the feeling of her skin and being connected to her.

“Hey, I'm the best thing that could have ever happened to this planet, you better keep me.” She moans softly when Vergil goes for her already sensitive neck. “I'm glad you plan on staying here. I don't think I would or should have acted on my feelings and brought us to the point we're now.”

Vergil sighs. “Yes. Yes you are.” And then lifts himself up on his forearms, smiling at Lady. “You are the most beautiful being on this planet after all…” His voice shows her that he's actually serious about it. Only chuckling afterwards, and then looking a bit more thoughtful at her second sentence. “How did you know up till now that I'm not going to leave?” 

“Now you’re becoming cheesy, old man.” Lady chuckles but becomes serious too. “I… I think I just know when I saw how you acted back in the ruins… and later in the night. Call it intuition, but also when I heard you adopted Emma, I dared to believe that you’d stay here.”

“....might very well be that you saw me staying here before I even thought about the situation.” But they will have to discuss this later. Vergil keeps littering her neck with bites and kisses, purring out his love for her.

Lady kisses his neck in return. She's not exhausted yet and a quick glance at the clock tells her they have some more time until they should drive back… Her smile turns into a grin as she tightens up her walls and entrance harshly, squeezing the still hard cock inside and pushing out some more combined fluids. But she unwraps her legs from him, leaving him the possibility to slide out if he doesn't want to go for round two.

At Lady's grin, Vergil raises an eyebrow. And then suddenly closes his eyes with a deep groan as he feels her clamping down on his still hard cock. “You want to tell me something, Mary?” Vergil's voice is dripping with arousal again and he instantly gives her another deep thrust, stopping only to see if that's really what she wants.

Hearing his groan, Lady rolls her hips, a moan coming over her lips as well. “Mhh, why would you think so?” Although Lady knows that Vergil is able to be in full control of the situation and their intercourse, he looks so vulnerable in those moments of him moaning and closing his eyes, Lady can’t describe what it does to her but it’s oddly arousing…

Right now they are both rolling their hips, and Ladys expression pretty much screams what she wants to have right now. “ Mh. Maybe someone warned me not to think that she'll be done with me soon?” Vergil smirks and suddenly pulls out of her. “And I want to test if she can keep that promise…” His hands reach for Lady to lift her up, only to bring her body up against the wall above her bed, her legs back around him, holding her and pressing his cock against her entrance once more. Vergil growls against her lips. “You want to find out how it would have felt if I had fucked you against a wall in the library back then?”

They don't stop after round two and not after round three. Exploring their bodies, drinking in each others moans and cries. Vergil is louder than Lady could have ever imagined, she had taken him for the silent type, oh how wrong she was. Sex with him is truly amazing but just as good are their breaks of snuggles, soft kisses and gentle caresses. It was worth all the waiting.  
They leave her apartment in the early evening, after cleaning up and packing some of Lady's personal belongings. The huntress doesn't know how long she'll stay there but even if it's just a week, she'll keep some of it at Vergil's place.

Emma already awaits them, well, she's sitting in the bookstore, having an eye on the main door and greets them excitingly, she has found another place in Redgrave City that she wants to explore. But before exploring and then dinner, Lady introduced the girl into the world of video games, as she has connected her console to the small TV in the living room. Kirby is instantly Emma's favorite.


End file.
